Bad Romance
by time.forgets
Summary: AU Highschool fic. Arizona has been shipped to yet another new school but this time there is something stopping her from moving on like she always had. Something or someone. Calzona :  Please read even though I've been the most terrible updater!
1. I

Okay, First of all it would be great if people read this; I promise it won't take long. Second, I am really only writing this because I am in a writer's block and so my stupid muse will only get out what I put in...translated it means what I'm going through now- high school.

IF THIS TURNS OUT TO BE one of those terrible high school fics that aren't in character and are only similar coz they use the same names then please feel free to abuse me and I will either leave the story as it is or take it down because I would like to write this so I can write SOMETHING, to segway into Grey's Anatomy fics and to try my hand at a high school one without doing the clichéd high school things so tell me if I'm already failing at that.

Please review as I will probably only continue this if it gets positive reviews so if you want to read more then if I update is up to you!

That is all =)

DISCLAIMER: I own no one =( not even a teenaged Sloan....

Oh and by the way, I'm not actually lesbian or bi so writing lesbian or bi feelings (especially from first person) is something new to me so you can yell at me if I stuff up majorly. NOW READ!

**-DIVIDING LINES DON'T LIKE ME-**

Arizona POV

_Oh great,_ I thought to myself as my brother parked out the front of my new school. I always hated starting a new school. Sure eventually people invited you to sit with them but for that first few days it was torture. I had it down to an art of course; I was used to it being a military brat. I knew exactly how long to wait to bring out my full perkiness so I wasn't classed as weird. Knew how long it would take before I could come to school looking like a slob with no makeup and my hair in a messy bun so people wouldn't think that I was a bogan child and most importantly, I knew to keep the fact that I was a lesbian completely silent. People didn't instantly warm up to things like that.

I kept my face happy but inside I was swearing at the mean old lady in the office as I tried to remember the map I had quickly memorised before.

"A304... A304... Where the hell is the A building," I muttered to myself as I walked aimlessly around for a little bit, already thinking of the lovely scene I was going to make when I burst into class an hour late.

I was just about to turn around when I accidently hit a little girl who had been sprinting from the opposite direction.

"SHIT!" we both yelled and we went ass up, her books flying everywhere while my bag bounced across the pavement a few times.

"Sorry," I groaned as I clambered up, extending an arm to help the little girl who, when I looked at her didn't seem that little. Maybe year eight or nine. "Good way to start a new school."

She laughed awkwardly before shaking the hand that I had helped her up with. "I'm Lexie Grey," she said quietly and I pushed the thought of her having pretty eyes to the back of my head. Today I was just a normal un-lesbian girl.

"Arizona Robbins, I was just on my way to getting extremely lost when I bumped into you," I said, hoping my smile and baby blues would put the nervous girl at ease. "Care to point me in the direction of the A building."

Lexie Grey pointed a small, clean finger at the three story building right in front of me. Huh, you would have thought that I'd have seen that.

"Thanks for that," I smiled once more before walking towards the big doors, leaving the little Lexie Grey to continue to another building in the other direction.

"A301... A302... A303... A305...Wait a second! A305? Where the heck is A304?" I yelled down the empty hall, not caring that I had broken one of the 'starting a new school rules'. Number 8 actually; don't act crazy.

A guy chuckled behind me and I whirled around, a blonde curl hitting me in the face, to look at an extremely good looking young man. If I was straight I would have melted to putty but luckily the lesbian things made it _super _easy to have conversations with guys. Or maybe I could just talk to anyone.

"It's across the hall," he said, still smiling at my expense. Bastard. Okay, hot bastard. "Are you new?"

_And here comes the new girl talk_, I thought to myself with an inaudible groan. "Yeah, that obvious?"

Of course it was.

"I'm Arizona," I said with a super dimply smile. It wasn't that I was flirting with him, okay I was, but not for me but so I could seem like every other girl here. Fitting in made new school so much easier.

Hot guy smiled back with dimples of his own and put out his hand. Wow I was shaking a lot of hands today. "Mark; you in Baker's class?" he asked me, pointing to the elusive A304 which held an old teacher and a bunch of even older computers.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, throwing in a hair flippy thing. _Now_ the flirting was less about looking straight and more about kicking this guy's ass. He was a pro at it but I could flirt the socks off of anyone. "Is he any good?"

"Yeah I am," he said, his voice lowering until it was more of a growl. I couldn't help it then; I threw my head back and let out a deep chuckle. I would never feel attracted to this guy but he seemed hilarious and hopefully I had found someone to sit with for today.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Mark."

**-DIVIDING LINES ARE EVIL-**

After sitting through another rant about gays in the Middle Ages I almost wished Mark had told me the truth about Mr. Baker instead of keeping up our flirting game.

I didn't have a problem with people who had a problem with gay people, which Mr. Baker wasn't; but after story after story these things were getting _very _old very quickly and by the blank looks on everyone else's faces they had learnt to tune out the pointless babble.

Finally the bell rang, making me jump in my seat and the guy sitting next to me snigger as I dragged out my bag with only the faintest blush on my cheeks. If that was the worst thing that happened today then I would be very happy.

I followed the mad rush of students while I went through what I could remember of my timetable in my head.

Just had double Biology so after recess was English, Chemistry and History.

I dawdled at my locker, not wanting to go outside to quickly for fear of wandering around practically wearing a sign that said **NEW GIRL **on my head and I was just cramming the last of my books in the little space before I heard someone yelling farther down the hall.

"OI! TEXAS!"

**-THIS IS GETTING OLD-**

_Good? Bad? Review?_

_Jules._


	2. II

A.N. Okay so I know, a long UD time but this is a super long chapter for me. Like INSANE (which is sad I know) but seriously, you should all feel privileged ;) Anyway, this chapter got quite close to home so I hope I am keeping them in character and if not then feel free to have a big yell at me and I will do my best to fix it. This chapter is a bit more about Arizona's past so hopefully I will get a bit more interaction between characters up soon. Thanks for the many alerts and reviews I got last chapter and I do hope you feel the need to review again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy =(

**-I'm really sorry but the dividing lines AREN'T GOING TO WORK-**

_I dawdled at my locker, not wanting to go outside to quickly for fear of wandering around practically wearing a sign that said __**NEW GIRL **__on my head and I was just cramming the last of my books in the little space before I heard someone yelling farther down the hall._

_"OI! TEXAS!"_

If I didn't have a good memory I probably wouldn't have turned around at that point but luckily for me I remembered the conversation this morning, thus remembering his voice and turned to face a grinning Mark who appeared to be dragging someone behind him.

You know how people have those moments. One moment in your life that you know something has changed or you've met someone that's going to change your life. You feel a jolt inside you, like that person is physically pulling on your heart with a tiny piece of string and you think to yourself, _this is it._

Well that didn't happen to me. Which I was a little disappointed in might I say.

"Hey Mark," I said, flashing him the dimples again, loving the fact that I already seemed to have made a friend at my new school. "Who's your friend?" I said, nodding my head towards a tall, dark girl behind him. An extremely hot tall, dark girl behind him, one that was sending my hormones into overdrive and I mentally slapped myself over the head. I wasn't going to mess up my one chance at friendship just because I fell for his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm not his friend," the girl said and my mind went even further into the gutter when I heard her deep husky voice and I found myself thinking very inappropriate thoughts. Bad Arizona!

I couldn't help but smile even though my thoughts should we less than innocent because _she wasn't his friend_. Which meant I had a chance...Okay, a tiny, minuscule chance because there was still the large probability that she _wasn't gay_ but still; I smiled because my odds had just gone up that tiny bit.

"I'm Callie," Callie said, extending a soft, tanned hand.

"I'm Arizona." The hand was strong, way smoother than my calloused hand and in the back of my head I wondered if she moisturized but that was only a small part because the rest of my brain was noticing (and dancing for joy) that she was checking me out. Not like Mark had, with a leer and flirtatious grin but subtly, like she wasn't used to checking out girls, and the slight blush under her brown cheeks as she caught me catching her looking confirmed my suspicions.

Maybe, just maybe, I had a chance with the oh so sexy Callie.

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

I slid into the table next to Callie and found myself face to face with Mark. He was looking at me strangely and for a second I wondered if the guy was deeper than his playboy persona let on but then he caught me watching him and smiled another one of his pervert smiled.

At my curious gaze he smugly said, "Just imagining you without the uniform, Montana."

He suddenly let out a load yelp and looking at Callie's smug look I can only presume there was some hard-core kicking going on under that table.

At least I had someone defending my honour.

I raised my eyebrows, my baby blues twinkling with laughter but my usually never quiet mouth at a loss for words. Dear world, welcome to the first guy to make me, Arizona Robbins, speechless.

I wisely went back to eating my sandwich, trying hard to blend in with the silver lunch tables as a heap of people called out to Mark and sat down noisily.

I was being squished closer and closer to Callie as more people came and looking at all of them I wondered if it was required to look gorgeous to sit here. First to sit down was a tall dark haired, blue eyed guy with his arm wrapped around his petit blonde girlfriend closely followed by a red-haired guy who strangely reminded me of my brother.

I was introduced but as soon as Mark said the names they were gone from my head so I just fixed a super dimply smile to my face and answered the questions that were being fired at me as best as I could.

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

As I tried not to trip over leaving the lunch room I let out a massive sigh of relief. I felt like I had just run a marathon or something and it was only recess! The amused, smug grins on Callie and Mark did nothing to calm me down either. Sometimes I _really_ hated new schools.

"What do you have now, Utah," Mark said to me, his eyes dancing and as much as I wanted to roll my eyes at his name calling I couldn't help but laugh. He had a kind of childish energy that was super contagious.

"You know that's getting a little old?" Callie said, looking at Mark accusingly and I was once again reminded how awesome it was to have someone on my side at this school.

"Trust me," I said, turning to her and smiling flirtatiously. "I've heard them all before. And English, Chem, History." I said, soo glad that I had remembered it without having to take out my timetable _again_.

If I had looked at the stunning brunette next to me I would have easily seen how her eyes were still focussed on my lips even though my super sexy smile had disappeared. I would have noticed the way her dark eyes scanned up and down my body before flicking over to Mark as if to get comfort or support.

But no, stupid me had to pull out my timetable because I had forgotten where the English classroom was. Because of that small thing I spent the next few nights wondering over and over if Callie liked girls or at least me.

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

I had gotten the insomnia a few years ago; after my brother had first been deployed. I had been used to my father being away but to have the house so empty most of the time made me unable to sleep.

So I thought.

I thought about anything and everything during those hours of darkness but that night it was about one thing in particular.

Calliope Torres.

I had heard her full name being called on the roll before she muttered under her in another language. "It's Callie," she had said angrily before glaring daggers at anyone who was looking at her strangely.

But I liked Calliope way better and when I had called her that as I flashed my dimples when I said goodbye she didn't yell at me or even glare at me like she had been in that class. Instead her eyes lit up like she was smiling a huge smile even though I could only see the faintest twitch on her sexy, perfect lips.

My thoughts were twisting around rapidly until they arrived at That Night. Yes, it deserved capitals. For me that night was the night that made me realise exactly who I want to be and even though some of the details are a little fuzzy from alcohol consumption; that was the night that I had realised I liked girls.

It was a small party for the people holding it, about twenty people but it had been big enough for me. The start of the night had been a blur of Jack Daniels and Vodka Cruisers and by the end the awkward air that was present when people didn't know each other was gone and one thing led to another and suddenly I was pressing a guy up against a wall, my mouth hot and hard on his, my need for a hook up way beyond my reservations. So I appear a slut at this new school, I didn't care. I would move in a few months and be able to start again.

I pulled away from the blonde guy, cruiser still in my hand and smacked right into another guy. Dark, tall with brown eyes you could fall into. I smiled cheekily at him and right in front of the other guy latched my mouth onto his.

The guy responded like nothing else. Easing his tongue into my mouth and I felt like I was on cloud nine and it got even better as he started trailing open mouthed kisses down my neck.

God that was good, but while he was doing that I caught sight of a girl over my shoulder. I had heard from everyone at school, the rumours that is. That this girl, and for the life of me I couldn't remember her name, was a lesbian.

I had thought about my own sexuality before and there was sometimes a flash of something. Just, noticing girls more and more, just thinking, _ooh she's hot. _I had thought that it was normal- that every girl had done it, and maybe they had but looking at the girl then; as a guy I didn't even know trailed kisses down my neck, I felt something and I suddenly wished that it was her here instead of the guy.

She had simply walked past, sparing me the tiniest glance as she did and I suddenly felt ashamed of myself; trapped between two guys I didn't even know. I had done this many times before in varying states of intoxication but I had never felt like this and I slowly extracted myself from the guys before walking through the corridor the girl had just disappeared down.

My heart was beating like crazy as I approached the last door, I presumed it was the host's room and I think it almost stopped as she turned around. It was so weird; I didn't even know who she was yet I was feeling like this just from her looking at me and walking past.

I stood in the doorway, watching her as she went towards her bag and pulled out a phone. I could tell she was ignoring me on purpose but I was caught up with watching her face, her, her long slender neck as she reached forward and I bit my lip. I was still a little hyped up from my make-out session earlier.

Finally, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking, she walked up to me until we were face to face. I didn't know what to do; I was completely out of my comfort zone. Usually with guys, I would just smile at them sexily, say 'I'm bored' and go for it but for girls, what was I supposed to do?

She smiled though, as she looked into my baby blues and I couldn't help but smile back.

"God, it's those dimples," she said and leant until our lips met and it felt so much better than all those times I had hooked up with guys.

I couldn't put my finger on it. It may have been her soft lips that tasted like strawberry, her long hair that I wound my hands into, the way her finger lightly skimmed down my curves instead of groping me ungracefully but more than anything I think that it was the connection. I felt a connection with this girl that I never had before and it was sending sparks all through my body.

After a good few minutes I pulled back and rested my head against hers gently. As I slowly opened my eyes a saw Calliope standing in front of me; that shy but sexy smile on her face and her long, dark hair mussed from my hands-

And then I woke up.

Somewhere along the line I must have left memory lane and fell into my dream world and it felt so good to be getting sleep again but after that dream I felt the familiar urge to go a senselessly hook up and I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling trying in vain to repress the images that it appeared were burnt into my brain.

Calliope Torres; I had only known her for a day yet I could barely keep her off my mind.

Little did I know that my super steamy dream would turn into reality way sooner than I ever imagined.

**-PHEW LAST ONE-**

_Like? Hate? Review?_

_Juless_


	3. III

A.N. Wow, these holidays have provided me with many an idea and heaps of time to write which means you get this! I SUUUUPER long chapter for me. (2500 words its crazy!) Some things in this chapter aren't rounded off or explained well and all I can say is that wait and all will be told in its due course.

A big thanks for all these great reviews I've been getting! You're really making my day =) And thanks to all the people who put me on favourite or alert. Pleeease can you review this chapter? It doesn't take that long to say 'good job!' (or bad job, whatever)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...not even McSteamy...

**-THIS IS STARTING TO GET SUUUPER ANNOYING-**

"Calliope," I said, smiling a greeting at the gorgeous brunette as I walked into school the next day, extremely glad to see her return my smile.

"Hey Arizona," she said and the night spent without her must have made me unused to her voice because as soon as I heard her say my name in that husky voice my thoughts went right back to last night's dream and I fought internally so a huge blush didn't show on my face.

"So Mark and I were talking last night and we were saying that we kinda need a 'Welcome to the School' party for you. Well for Mark it was pretty much an excuse to get drunk but what do you think?"

She turned to face me and I could tell by her rushed words and jumpy eyes that she was nervous and my smile grew even bigger. Who ever knew a nervous Calliope was so hot?

"We haven't planned anything and if you think it's a stupid idea then don't worry but-" she ranted, worried that my admiring silence was really one of uninterest. Which it totally wasn't because I loved any excuse for a party so I put my finger on her lips, effectively stopping her from talking but I didn't think of the consequences and I'm pretty sure my pale skin was tinged bright red from my ears down the stiff blue material of my school shirt. Her lips were so soft and her huge brown eyes were looking at me with a hint of curiosity and a whole heap of shock and I yelled at myself in my head to remove my finger before she noticed me hesitating.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and I swore I could see the faintest blush under Calliope's super tanned skin and I wished my own beet red face could be so inconspicuous.

"That sounds fantastic," I said, once I remembered what she had been ranting about in the first place. "Do you have a date in mind?"

I saw her take a deep breath and I the goofy smile that had been on my face since touching my finger to her lips. Mmm her soft, luscious, talented-

No. No dirty thinking Arizona.

"I was thinking this weekend but if that's too soon then-"

"It's perfect," I replied, flashing the trusted dimples and sure enough there was that slight pink tinge to her brown cheeks. "What do you have first?" I innocently changed the subject.

"English." SCORE

"Me too, race you there!" I said because all of a sudden I had the biggest burst of energy and even though I had no clue where I was going I sprinted off in a random direction, Calliope's laughter following me down the hallway.

"Oi, Speed Racer!" she yelled at me. "Other way!"

I came screaming back down the corridor and on the way past, grabbed her by the hand and pulled her so she was running with me, her incredulous, shocked but extremely happy face stuck in my mind as I dodged, students, teachers and walls.

I loved running. Not running to get fit on a treadmill with your eyes stuck on a bland wall in a gym but the kind of running that you did simply because you could; because you were young and terribly happy and because at that moment Calliope was laughing as I dragged her through the halls at about half the speed I wanted to go.

Sure people looked at us but at that moment I didn't really mind and I knew that it was a possibility that all my carefulness yesterday may be ruined and I may be cast into the group of losers but her laugh was infectious and that was what was filling my senses not the stares of other students. Those slow students, tired even before first lesson.

Soon, she was meeting me stride for stride and I wasn't pulling her at all. I didn't let go of her hand though, I just increased my pace until it felt like I was flying before coming to a dead stop; Calliope crashing right into the back of me.

"Oof," we both grunted as I hit the ground and she hit me. I was getting flashbacks from yesterday when I had landed on my ass.

"Whadja stop for," Calliope groaned but she didn't make any effort to move and the feel of her pressed against my bad was a little overwhelming and I may have lost my train of thought for a few seconds. I soon picked it up though and started giggling.

"I had no clue where I was going."

Calliope looked at me incredulously. Okay, well technically I couldn't see her coz she was _on top of me_ but I can imagine her doing that. She cracked up laughing and I tried to but the whole on top of me thing was starting to wear out and I was finding it harder and harder to breath and my laughing turned into these funny little gasp things.

"Oops, my bad," I felt her flush and if I thought the heat from her skin was bad before then this was torture. Sweet, sexy torture. She got off of me and although my oxygen deprived lungs were thanking me there was a part of me that wanted to jump right back under her.

Her blush was adorable and I'm sure I had a much more impressive one on my face but I took her offered hand anyway but I pulled a little bit harder than I should have and she ended up on top of me again. Gee, I should be careful what I wish for!

It wasn't awkward at all as both of us were pissing ourselves laughing, Calliope rolling off me so I could breathe at the same time.

We were so absorbed in dying from laughter that I didn't notice a girl standing over the two of us, glaring at Calliope.

"Oi, Callie!," the girl yelled grumpily and I felt my super happy mood fade slightly. The girl was asian looking and even grumpier looking. I wondered how Calliope knew her.

"Oh hey Christina," she said, a huge smile still on her face and I wondered how this _Christina_ girl could stay so grumpy looking at that face.

"Here's your Chemistry homework." Wow, this girl really didn't like to talk a lot. She was very....to the point. She handed Calliope a book and I saw her look up at Christina, thanks written all over her face. "Thanks heaps! Davidson would have killed me if I didn't get that in."

Christina walked off quickly after that and we slowly got up, brushing dirt off of our uniforms and trying to retain at least a little bit of dignity.

"Who was that?" I asked, not eager to have to learn more names but wanting to know Calliope's, in want of a better word, friend.

"Oh, that's Christina Yang. She's my neighbour. She's a little...rough around the edges but she's great." I could tell by the way she talked about her that she admired Christina a lot. "She's in Year 10 but she steals all my homework and does it as well as her own."

"Wow," was all I could say to that. That would be a major work load!

"Shit!" Calliope said and I giggled inappropriately. Come on Robbins! What are you, ten? Laughing at swear words. Her next words stopped the giggles though and she started pulling me in another direction before she had even finished. "We're gunna be late and Ms. Hicks will **kill **us!"

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

We tried to be inconspicuous as Callie opened the door and snuck around to the only pair of tables left. Of course they had to be at the front on the far side of the room.

"Callie Torres, late again I see," a young teacher said smiling from her desk at the front.

"I was showing Arizona around-"

"I'm sure Miss Robbins remembers the room from yesterday." I thought that this should be where I interjected and defended Calliope's honour for a change instead of her always coming to my rescue.

"I'm terrible with directions, Miss," I said, using the amazing dimples and twinkling blue eyes. Sure it may have been considered cheating but it wasn't my fault nearly everyone fell for them.

"I won't mark you late this time but you better be here really early next lesson," Ms. Hicks said sternly before breaking out in a smile. She was the best teacher-she could never stay angry for long.

I grinned slyly at Calliope as we pulled our books out and began reading. I was behind from starting half way through the term and Calliope was just lazy so we really had to kick our butts into gear. It was a little funny that I was already further into the book than she was. I didn't blame her, even though she had two more weeks than me, I was the fastest reader ever.

As I was reading, a note slowly slid onto my page, hiding my current sentence. I looked at Calliope who not so subtly jerked her head towards the note indicating for me to read it.

_How does Friday sound?_

Oh right! The party. I had forgotten about it in our mad dash around the school and another smile lit up my face. Sure I smiled a lot more than the average person but since meeting Calliope I had been smiling a lot even for me!

_Sounds great, where?_ I wrote before carefully slipping it between her book's pages.

_Marks, his parents are out. It'll just be the usual gang but gives you a chance to meet everyone._

I looked up at her over my book, smiling and nodding briefly before I quickly crumpled up the piece of paper because Ms. Hicks had started to look at us suspiciously. Wait to go Arizona, getting into trouble on your second day.

My mind was buzzing for the rest of the lesson and suddenly Friday night seemed such a long way away. It wasn't my fault- I had always had an overactive imagination but the thought of the party, just a small group of Calliope and Mark's friends made me flash back to my dream last night. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that that would be the night to make it happen.

Or it could all blow up in my face like it always seemed to.

God, liking someone was so much work!

Wait no, I didn't like Calliope, well obviously I liked her but I didn't _like _her did I? I was Arizona Robbins, I was queen of hooking up with randoms and then never talking to them again. I didn't do commitment and I definitely didn't _crush_ on people like some third grader. Well, at least I didn't think so but Calliope Torres was making me think long and hard about my assumptions because if what I was feeling wasn't that kind of _like_, then what was?

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

The rest of the week passed too slowly for my liking. I found that I had the red-haired guy from the lunch table in my Math class and luckily for me (though not so much for my concentration) Calliope was in my English and Chemistry classes which meant that by Thursday I was almost giddy with anticipation for the following night with me being one for parties and Calliope's stories of other parties Mark had held at his house before.

It looked like I was in for a big night but before I get too carried away I guess I'd better at least tell you about my Thursday night which as far as nights go, was good. It didn't hold a flame to Friday night but it was good to get back into the swings of thing.

Since I was three I have danced. My mum, much to my dad's reluctancy, enrolled me in 'babies ballet' and I had been doing it ever since. After nearly ten years of straight ballet I had discovered contemporary which for me was like a godsend. I was one of those cute kids who sit in a corner reading a book or drawing. I had never opened up well to people and even as I got older and my people skills improved, I had gotten many friends from all across the country and even some out of it but I had never been able to open up properly to anyone. I guess then that made dancing my escape. I could let out all my feelings, all my frustrations in a three minute choreography. I could tell people exactly what I thought, what I felt even if those people watching didn't realise it at the time.

So that Thursday night I had found a ballet, stretching and contemporary class and I was itching to do it because it had been a good few weeks since I had last danced and I really needed to get out some of the frustrated feelings I had stewing inside of me.

The class was intense, and the other dancers were definitely at a good standard and oh so welcoming. I was so glad about that because usually it took me a good few studios before I found that right mix of hard work, good teacher and good students.

By the end of the night my muscles were killing me but I knew it would be nothing compared to tomorrow morning but it felt so good to have worked this hard, to feel the familiar pull of my leg in a developé, the hard floor beneath my feet and it had cleared my head at least for a few hours.

I walked home quietly; enjoying the cool breeze against my still sweaty skin. I wasn't really taking notice of where I was going and I was rewarded with a body running full speed into me, knocking me to the ground and spilling my leotard and all my ballet shoes over the ground.

"I'm sorry," I groaned, sitting up to see my mystery attacker. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Another girl sat up. She was around my age with long blonde hair and an equally long face; she had a great smile although it had nothing on Calliope's.

"No, it's my fault," she replied. "I should slow down around those corners." I looked down from her face and saw her tight singlet and leggings. Ahh a jogger.

"I'm Teddy," she said, extending a hand from where she sat on the ground. I almost said something about her name but then I remembered my own and thought twice about how much I hated people asking me about it.

"Arizona," I replied easily, grabbing the hand and helping her to her feet before collecting my dance gear and walking off with a wave, a smile and sly nod at a fellow strangely named person.

Sure, usually I might have striked up a conversation; found out how old she was, where she went to school but I was dead tired and more than ready to hit my bed and I hoped that I would actually get some sleep that night.

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

Review! And I promise the next chapter will be out soon =)

Jules.


	4. IV

**A.N.** Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than other but I wanted to be REALLY mean to everyone and leave it there =) Also, in this chapter we move to Callie's point of view and I've tried to make that as obvious as possible because I am that person who always gets so muddled up when people aren't clear about that stuff.

Also, I am a little worried that the story is just a bit- describing exactly what they do each day, which is a bit boring. I want everyone's honest opinions on this please because if I know that it's not just me thinking this then I can fix it =) Okay, enough of my babbling and ONTO THE CHAPTER

_Please remember to review, it really does make me upload faster!_

Disclaimer: Nope, I did ask for Easter but the Easter Bunny didn't cooperate...

* * *

_Arizona POV_

I had gotten a few hours of sleep so I was all fired up and ready for school. My dad must have gotten home late last night because he was still fast asleep and so without disturbing him I threw on some shorts and trainers and went for a run, trying to burn some of this nervous, excited energy inside of me.

I ran for the best part of an hour, looking at the neighbourhood, at the people out walking their dogs and other joggers. I sprinted the last stretch before my house and tried to remain quiet opening the door while gasping for air. Wow, I really wasn't as fit as I used to be.

I jumped into the shower, feeling the steaming hot water wash over my aching muscles. That stretch class had pushed me really hard the night before and I was feeling the repercussions then. I think it was a combination of the burning water, the steam and the amazing smell of my shower gel that made my brain relax as much as my shoulders were. All the worrying about felt silly while I was there, inconsequential and immature. I mean what was a crush in the whole scheme of things. I had my life all planned out before me- the army, Military Police or maybe I doctor; yeah a doctor sounded pretty good. But the point was, Calliope was hot sure, and smart and funny and I felt a pull towards her, even only after knowing her for a week but still. She would keep me on my toes for a month or so, until my dad got moved to another base and she would become one of the many people stuck in my past.

I wasn't saddened by this, it was just what happened in my life; always moving around, never staying in one place for too long. When I was younger it was a chore, I never had friends like the other kids, I only had the Colonel and my brother. Now I didn't mind- actually I loved it. It had become an addiction, that chance to start over. I thought that maybe that was why I wanted to join the army so much. It wasn't just that I wanted to step into my dad's and brother's footsteps it was just that it was in my blood. I had grown up with that lifestyle and now it was as much a part of me as my twinkling blue eyes and blonde hair.

I painstakingly turned the hot water off, grabbed a giant towel and wrapped it around myself before I started shivering too much.

I turned the straightener on before padding to my room, losing the towel on my way to the closet. Last night after I had woken up a few hours after I had crashed after coming home from dance, I had started to make some adjustments on my uniform. It wasn't a lot, I mean I didn't want to look like a slut or anything but Calliope always looked so _sexy_ in her uniform and I couldn't help if I wanted to impress her.

My skirt was now a few inches shorter and while the Seattle wasn't doing me any favours tanning my super pale skin I still had a bit of brown left from California where had lived last week. The blue shirt was also a little bit tighter, not as sack like as it had been for the past week and I had sewn colourful buttons down the front instead of the boring see through ones that I had hated the whole time. Paired with socks that barely reached my calves and black ballet flats I was fairly sure that this would at least get a second glance from Calliope...and probably Mark too but his reaction didn't matter to me.

I grabbed an apple on my way out the door, too hyped up to eat a proper breakfast that morning and started the ten minute walk to school, the mountain of books in my bag already feeling too heavy and it was only the start of the day!

* * *

_Callie POV_

I was tuning out Mark ranting about some hot Year 8 when I saw her. My mind went blank and my face must have as well because I came into the real world with Mark waving his hand in front of my face calling my name.

"Wow, Callie you seriously spaced out there," he joked. "Who is it?"

He turned around and I wanted to push him back around because I wanted this view, her, to be mine and mine only but that may have a been a little too obvious so I tried to block out Mark's perverted reaction as my own brain raced through images twice as perverted as what he was saying.

It was Arizona. In a school uniform. Well duhh, I mean we were a private school so we all had to wear a uniform but her uniform was different from the last few days. It was shorter and tighter and although I had thought she looked sexy from the very start (a thought which I had been trying to deny more and more) today she looked smoking and all the perfect barriers I had put up, the ones that stopped me thinking about her like _that_ were crushed to smithereens on the ground.

Before her I had sworn I was straight. I mean, I had done stuff- a lot of stuff, with guys and I had many boyfriends but here she was throwing all my straightness aside so that I didn't even look at guys anymore. Only her long legs, her dimples, her cute little ass and her killer-

"Calliope," she said in greeting, a smile on her face that was so innocent yet still managed to say 'I know exactly what dirty things you're thinking'.

"Arizona," I replied, understandable if not slightly breathless.

"Texas," Mark said next, his eyes stuck on her tight blue shirt, obviously already forgetting the hot Year 8 he had been talking about.

"Manwhore." And at that I grabbed her hand, wanting to get her out of Mark's perverted-ness. I was the only one allowed to be having perverted thoughts here! Now I was sure that I wasn't the only person noticing that when she leaned over to put her books in her bag her skirt went just that little bit higher but I was pretty sure that the gesture was for _me._

It was a funny thought because I was really not sure. I mean if she was a guy I would have known that she was flirting straight away. Her bright smiles, twinkling eyes always looking at me longer than was necessary, her tendency to stretch right in front of me and her cute blushes whenever my touch lingered for too long pointed to flirting but I really couldn't tell if it was just her. Did she act like this to everyone?

Okay, well she didn't to Mark but that's because if she had done half that stuff to him he would have jumped her but still! I swore there was something in the way we looked at each other, the way that there seemed to be electricity running through my body when we touched, the way I watched her lips way more than I should have been. And of course what I was doing right then; nearly falling over because my eyes wouldn't leave her toned, slightly tanned upper thighs. It was like she was teasing me this much on purpose.

"Calliopeee," she said in a singsong voice and by the amused tone of it she had been calling me for a way. Oops, I had just been wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" She physically pulled my hand this time and I had to remove my gaze from her behind to make sure she was taking us in the right direction for the Chemistry labs.

* * *

_Arizona POV_

Oh god. I woke up with a terrible headache and an ominous feeling in my gut like I had done something really really bad.

Slowly details came back; Friday at school first and Calliope's reaction to my improved uniform and the satisfied and crazily hopeful feeling that had given me. Finally my brain kicked into action and the details from last night came back to me through a haze of alcohol and when I got to that particular point of the night by blood suddenly ran cold.

Shit.

It was never meant to happen like that and suddenly the dull ache in my head reared it's head and started a relentless pounding. I guess this was payback for what I had done last night. I rolled over and startled, came face to face with Calliope.

Double shit.

I checked under the covers and breathed a sigh of relief. I was still wearing clothes and so was Calliope. I looked over her shoulders and found everyone else who had been there in various states of passed-outness and I let my head drop back on the jacket I was using as a pillow.

Damnit, I had just screwed up _everything._

_Ooh cliffhanger =) Review my readers and make my day!_

_Jules._


	5. V

A.N. Okay, I want everyone to cheer; I have just passed the 10 000 word mark!! YAY! Anyway, sorry for the wait but I got my Learner's drivers licence! So I've been driving in my spare time now. I won't keep you any longer- I know how much everyone hated that last cliff-hanger!!

And REVIEW! and make my day.

Dislcaimer: I asked but I don't think it's coming in the post anytime soon.....

P.S In this chapter the POV change over quite a bit and quite quickly- this is to get a sense of urgency not just to confuse the hell out of you =P

* * *

_Arizona POV_

It was like everyone's problems were suffocating me. For the first time in a while I was feeling undeniably happy, everything just seemed to fall into place so hearing everyone's problems and having to sit through an hour and a half of girl's complaining about how shit their life was instead of doing the Biology work we were supposed to be doing, only made me want it to be tonight more.

I had been seeing Calliope throughout the whole day. Either we'd be in the same class and I'd catch her nervous energy that she was radiating until I was almost jumping up and down in my seat like I'd just finished a whole litre of red cordial....trust me, you don't want to see me after red cordial. Or I'd catch a glimpse of her in between classes and she just had this smile that was like; _sure I'm looking and smiling at you but I'm really thinking super dirty thoughts about you in my mind_ and it was driving me crazy!

The end of the day seemed to be getting further away instead of closer as the day wore on and I didn't know if it was because I just hadn't been to a decent party in a while or if it was because I could feel that something. That something in the electricity between Callie's and my gazes that made me think, no- made me know that something was going to happen tonight. So finally the day crawled to an end and I skipped out of school with a wave and a promise to meet at Mark's house; the address which I had scrawled on my hand.

--

_Callie POV_

I was pacing back and forward, the nerves causing butterflies in my stomach. I didn't even know why I was so nervous. I had wooed guys before- it was easy. Just a smile and a low cut top but as much as I had caught Arizona staring at my boobs, I knew it was going to take more than that to get her. Not that I wanted to get with her, well I did but I didn't even know if she liked me like _that,_ not to mention Mark would never let me live it down but I couldn't help it. I had a gut feeling that something was going to happen that night.

I kept on pacing until Mark interrupted me.

"Calm down, if Mississippi has any sense she'll jump you as soon as she sees you."

"What!" I yelled back. I had been so careful, not telling him anything even though I just wanted to go and rant to him, I hadn't even dropped any hints but here he was lecturing me. What would he know anyway, he was guy? He couldn't speak girl at the best of times let alone now, when it really counted and when the girl in question was as readable as a brick wall.

I groaned and threw myself on the bed next to him, a brief reminder of when we used to be something. That was long gone now and as I looked at his blue understanding eyes, reminding me so much of another pair of eyes I wanted to see, I could tell that he knew myself better than me.

"How can you be sure?" I asked, my hand over my eyes so I didn't have to see his glorious, smug, know-it-all smirk.

"Trust me Callie," he said. Gah, I could practically hear the gloating in his voice. "I may not be an expert on lesbians but I am an expert on flirting. Blondie is very into you."

His words were washing over me and calming my frazzled nerves until the bell rang and I leapt off the bed, racing down the stairs to answer the door with a breathless, "Hi."

I needn't have worried though because it was only Christina, looking sullen as usual, holding two rather large bottles. One of vodka and one of tequila. Dear god, and I say that with the utmost respect, thank you for Christina Yang. I smiled a massive smile and welcomed her in, nodded at her to add the bottles to the growing pile and went back upstairs to get Mark who was lazing around on the bed.

Ten minutes later nearly everyone was there; the alcohol table was groaning under the weight of our liquid fun and I was still a nervous wreck. Yep, Arizona wasn't there and Mark was feeding me drink after drink to calm the nerves which, as much as I wanted them to, didn't work one bit.

I was talking to Derek, who was faithfully not drinking so he could drive Meredith and most likely Christina home too. He was half way through explaining the Biology homework to me (riveting stuff I know) when I saw her walk in hesitantly.

She was in tiny shorts. Like tiny shorts which made me smile which I definitely hadn't been the last few minutes; she had a big colourful scarf on and my favourite part, knee high socks.

Yep. Knee freaking high socks. They were grey with pink stripes and I suddenly couldn't think straight.

If I had been able to stop staring at Arizona I probably would have noticed Derek's confusion and his desperate waving hand in front of my face. I would probably also noticed all the stares I was getting as a result from ignoring Derek.

I popped back into reality, looking around at everyone a big, goofy smile on my face which disappeared as I saw everyone's amused stares.

"Get back to your drinks people!" Mark yelled out, sending me a wink before turning to face who I presumed was the hot Year 8 girl he had been ranting about. I walked to Arizona slowly and a grin lit up her face which I'm sure I reflected as my eyes flickered towards the knee high socks.

"Hey," I said, suddenly awkward after the big lead up to this moment.

"Hey yourself," she replied and I could see by the twinkle in her eyes that she knew something was happening tonight too. I could see from the way she smiled that she was enjoying my anxiety and I could see from the way her eyes raked across my body that I had done a good job at picking out the night's wardrobe...Well, Mark had done a good job. The guy just had a flare for fashion that rivalled the best.

I lead her into the main room, into the relaxed rumble that indicated people were already drinking. She immediately smiled at Mark, giving him a wink that I felt (hoped) was more conspirational than sexual. Otherwise that would have totally ruined my plans.

_Arizona POV_

This was definitely a good party. The awkwardness that had surrounded the group at the start had long been abolished by the seemingly never ending alcohol. I wasn't drinking too much because I knew the minute I had too much I would curl up in a corner and fall asleep, my snores most likely deafening everyone else. The fact that I was a light-weight didn't bother me because frankly I was getting drunk off of Calliope. The scent of her hair was dizzying, the sight of her long tanned legs under the blue skirt mouth watering and that feeling, that electricity that had always been between us was sizzling and every time she came close to me, close enough to touch my body sent a tingle all the way down my spine and I knew she felt it to by the way she gazed curiously at my eyes whenever we made contact.

Everything was starting to calm down a little, one of the first lulls of the evening but Mark picked it right back up again calling in a round of I Never with a devilish grin aimed at Calliope. I knew there wasn't anything _going on_ between them but my eyes still narrowed at him.

_My Calliope._

Wow, I thought. Where did that come from? I certainly _wanted_ her but I knew my history with relationships was not the best...okay, it was terrible and I didn't want to enter into another one I knew I would ultimately screw up.

_Callie POV_

Mark's face as he poured shots all around could only be described as gleeful and as much as I could read him usually, with all the alcohol running through me I couldn't tell if it was because of the girl, Lexie I had found out, who was all over him or because he had a plan and an evil plan at that that would be set in motion by everyone playing this game.

I was betting on the former so I took a seat, finding myself across from Arizona, the look in her smoky blue eyes unreadable.

"I never kissed a guy," Mark started and I sneered at him. Huh, cheap shot.

Every girl in the circle downed their drink with a grimace. I felt the warm liquid burn a trail down my throat, slamming my glass back down in time to see Arizona gasp out loud, her head thrown back, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and I couldn't do anything but stare, my brown eyes as wide as saucers until her eyes met mine and I looked away hastily.

Everything in those blue eyes was telling me what I already knew; something was going to happen or the both of us were going to explode.

_Arizona POV_

I had lost count of how many shots I had taken, I really had done way too much stuff. The only person beating me was Mark which honestly, was kind of embarrassing. My head was fuzzy from the alcohol but I didn't feel the usual tiredness envelope me; instead I was feeling a buzzing in my stomach that intensified when my eyes locked on Calliope. She just looked so sexy with that tight blue skirt on!

I didn't even notice when 'I Never' turned into 'Spin the Bottle' on finishing all the whiskey until a pair of lips were hastily pressed against my own. Actually, I didn't notice even after that; so used to this being the way most of my nights ended, or started depending on where you were sitting.

I gave back as good as I got until I heard wolf whistling and pulled away, staring dazedly into the circle before bringing my eyes back to my attacker.

"Down Karev," I heard someone say before I let out a quiet giggle as the guy, Karev, sat back down next to another blonde. I couldn't help it; my eyes flicked over to Calliope on their own accord. If my suspicions were correct then I expected to see jealously, maybe a bit of anger but I didn't. All I could see in her dark, dark eyes was a challenge and as drunk as I was right now, I was going to take it.

Music that I had long since forgotten ran through me, spiking my pulse as I watched the bottle spin around and around and around.

_Callie POV_

I knew where it was landing before it had even stopped, the evil glint in Mark's eye told me everything I needed to know and I went from wanting the bottle to land on Arizona and I more than anything to not wanting it at all.

This wasn't how it was meant to happen. I was meant to be just the two of with only the tiniest bit of alcohol in us, just to give me that shot of confidence that I needed; I had no doubt that Arizona didn't even need that. It wasn't supposed to happen in front of Mark, in front of everyone but the bottle was stopping on me and the fire in her eyes made me doubt myself for a second. Would it really be that wrong?

_Arizona POV_

The inevitable happened. That's all I can say. There was the smallest chance of that happening even with a group as small as we were then but of course the one thing I didn't want to happen, happened.

I had it planned out. Well not really, my plan was to wing it but I knew this was never part of the plan. It always involved the two of us and only the two of us. In a secluded hallway or a bathroom. It definitely wasn't in front of everyone with the guys all pulling out their camera phones as my eyes slowly met Calliope's.

I could see that she had the same sort of plan I had but with the amount of alcohol I had drank running through my veins that seemed like a tiny detail and while she was sitting stock still, stunned to silence I moved swiftly across the circle, putting my sock clad legs either side of her hips, my mouth pressing against her hungrily.

She was shocked. No she was more than shocked, she didn't move but I kept my mouth against hers the chills I had felt whenever she touched me now running all over my body crazily. I couldn't help it, it felt like I had been waiting so long for this and my tongue felt along the seam of her lips gently; asking permission even in my drunken horny state.

That caused a reaction I wasn't expecting at all and her tongue was suddenly against mine, created wonderful friction and I groaned slightly into her mouth at the feelings she was sending through my body.

She tasted like alcohol and strawberry lip gloss and I slowly pulled back to breath, her lips never leaving my skin. I put my hands into her long, dark hair and pulled face back up to mine not wanting to waste a single second away from her lips.

One of her hands crept up my calf over the socks, ever so slowly moving over my knee and on to my thigh.

Yess.

It was moving higher and higher, the smooth skin broken by the occasional scratch from her nails driving me crazy. I pressed my hips into hers needing to feel some sort of friction, something to let out the feelings I was experiencing right now and the groan she bit back in reply was enough to send me over the edge.

I was pushing on her chest now, sending her down to the floor and I was so close to my goal when I heard it.

A cough.

Something so simple but it brought reality crashing back around me and I slowly sat back up to meet eighteen curious and lusty stares, my own eyes wide open in shock, a brilliant shade of red gracing my cheeks.

Shit, I had completely forgotten about everyone

"Why didn't she kiss me like that?" Karev asked, his eyes staring so hard at me I almost checked to make sure there wasn't two eye shaped holes in my forehead.

He was replied my a slap to the back of the head by the other blonde as I slowly got off of Calliope's lap, her still dark, lust filled eyes following me the whole time. I quickly looked at Mark who was hastily shoving his phone into his pocket and the anger and embarrassment I felt was suddenly overwhelming. I had done this a thousand times before but this time it was different. This time it was with Calliope and this time I actually wanted to talk to her after, I wanted to be able to kiss her like that every day.

I looked quickly at her, her lips swollen from the assault from my own. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were downcast, stubbornly not meeting my own. Great Robbins, I said, wishing there was a wall nearby I could smash my head into. Way to screw _everything _up.

_Callie POV_

I couldn't look at her, I couldn't look at anyone. The way she kissed me was incredible, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before but I was embarrassed beyond belief. I was Callie Torres. I was the relationship girl and sure I hooked up with people before but never in front of everyone like that and never that...enthusiastically after only a few seconds.

I quickly mumbled something unintelligible and got up, making my way around Mark's familiar house until I reached his bedroom, collapsing on the mattress with a heavy sigh. Why had I reacted like that? If I had controlled myself I wouldn't have been in the mess I was in at that moment, my head feeling like a vacuum had been turned on the wrong way and was blowing random thoughts everywhere.

Arizona had hinted about her partying nature and I knew she had only been in one steady relationship and even that had only lasted three months and I didn't know what she was thinking. Did she want to try a relationship or was she just looking for a good hook up, ready to forget all about it tomorrow?

_Arizona POV_

Eventually everyone got over it, aside from the odd perverted comment of course and I threatened Mark within an inch of his life that he wouldn't show the video to anyone (there was no way he was going to delete it), hoping that maybe the less people knew the less Calliope would be embarrassed. It was a small hope anyway.

Slowly everyone started to get drowsy and after waking up Lexie Grey, yes the very same Lexie Grey I had run into on my first day, for the third time, Mark shuffled everyone up to his room telling everyone to jump on his bed and claim a spot for the night.

I didn't mean to, I know she needed her space but that damn strawberry smell brought me right next to Calliope who must have fallen asleep ages ago, her face almost hidden by her hair and I smiled gently at the sight before closing my super heavy eyes and hoping that when I woke up everything would be okay.

Unlikely but sometimes you've got to hope for something.

* * *

_Did it live up to expectations?? Please review and put something you'd like to see happen between Arizona and Callie in there!_

_Jules._


	6. VI

_A.N. Okay, this is a filler chapter, I know- don't get mad BUTTTT I have the other chapter already written and ready to post and I think everyone will like it so I'm gunna be mean and say.......7 reviews before I post the next chapter =) Oh my cruelness astounds me sometimes._

_Disclaimer: I still own no one although after seeing Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants 2 I REAAAALLY would like to own Dr. Jackson Avery.....;D_

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

_Arizona POV_

Oh god. I woke up with a terrible headache and an ominous feeling in my gut like I had done something really bad.

Slowly details came back; Friday at school first and Calliope's reaction to my improved uniform and the satisfied and crazily hopeful feeling that had given me. Finally my brain kicked into action and the details from last night came back to me through a haze of alcohol and when I got to that particular point of the night my blood suddenly ran cold.

Shit.

It was never meant to happen like that and suddenly the dull ache in my head reared it's head and started a relentless pounding. I guess this was payback for what I had done last night. I rolled over and startled, came face to face with Calliope.

Double shit.

I checked under the covers and breathed a sigh of relief. I was still wearing clothes and so was she. I looked over her shoulders and found everyone else who had been there in various states of passed-outness and I let my head drop back on the jacket I was using as a pillow.

Damnit, I had just screwed up _everything._

I groaned and rolled off the bed, dodging various people lying on the floor, climbing down the stairs to where everyone was last night. Wow, my head was pounding terribly and my throat was all scratchy. I managed to find the kitchen and a clean glass. I poured myself water from the tap and sat down at a stool, jumping and nearly throwing the glass to the floor when I realised I wasn't alone in the large kitchen.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, trying to remember his name through my pounding head. "Owen." He didn't answer me just stared right at me with those ice blue eyes that make me feel embarrassed. He had seen me, the person who is always in command of her herself, lose control- not only him but twenty others.

"Hey," he answered back, his tone clearly implying that he did see everything last night but he wasn't going to mention it. I breathed a sigh of relief at that; he was probably going to be the only one not pestering me, or us, about it.

I stayed in the kitchen for a while but the silence was grating and as soon as my thirst was quenched I climbed slowly back up the stairs, hoping for maybe a few more hours of sleep before everyone came out of their alcohol induced snore fest.

I reached the door and almost turned right back around because Callie was across the other side of the room _getting dressed_ and after the huge amounts of lust coursing through my body last night and no outlet for it I knew I wasn't going to come out of this unscathed but I couldn't help it, her skin looked so smooth!

I walked towards her slowly and quietly but someone on the bed let out an ear-splitting groan and, from the resulting crash, rolled to the floor. Callie snapped around her eyes going first to the bed, then to me and I could see the faintest blush climb up her cheeks before she threw on her shirt super quick and walked, no marched out the room.

If I hadn't known I had screwed everything up before then I knew now.

_Callie POV_

I knew I should talk about everything too her but the thought that I was just a hook up scared me. She had hinted at her not so innocent actions before but it was until I saw how she had responded to Karev's kiss that I had realised the extent of it. She was a serial hook-uper. If that was even a word and I was _me._ Relationship girl. That thought alone scared me and so, like usual Callie fashion I avoided her, my red cheeks the only thing portraying the fact that I remembered every single detail of that kiss and that it was constantly running through my head. Her soft lips, her bitter taste so like dark chocolate even though I hadn't seen any around during the night. I could still feel her smooth legs, soft but I could still feel the muscle, dancer's muscles I remember her saying, and the strength which she had gripped me around the hips confirmed that.

But still, it had been an amazing kiss but she was a flirt and I was a relationship girl. And straight; but funnily enough that thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I guess it was a less important fact than I had originally thought, actually after _that_ kiss I was willing to cross sides completely if all girl's kissed like Arizona.

I doubted it though, the feelings that had been running through me were like nothing I had ever felt before; that girl had a very talented tongue.

I shook those thought to the back of my head and walked to the kitchen getting a glass of water. I spent half my time here so I knew where everything was and while I was drinking I thought over everything. I would go back up to Mark's room and I would talk to Arizona like nothing had happened. I wouldn't mind being a one night-stand for her. I could push these _feelings_ aside until they were gone for good and we could go back to being friends. And as long as Mark kept his trap shut and deleted that video we would be okay.

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

Finally everyone but Mark and I were gone, driven off to their respectable homes and now we started the really fun job of cleaning up. It was obvious in Mark's posture that during this invigorating task I would be getting a talk to, I just hoped that he would bring out that video because my self resolve had been pretty good during Arizona's goodbye and once I thought I saw a flash of hurt but she flashed the dimples once more and set off at an easy jog down the street so I pushed it away, it was no good dwelling on things like that. Besides, I had probably made it all up anyway.

We set up a rubbish bag in the middle of the room and practised our aiming as we threw hundreds of empty bottles in there. Mark had started with general stuff but I could hear him getting closer and closer to last night and I found that I didn't mind talking about. It might feel good to get it off my chest and if I could trust anyone it would be my best-manwhore friend.

"I like Arizona." I had never been one to play around the edges of a subject. "Which is...weird because she's happy like all of the time and she hooks up with random people at parties and she doesn't do relationships and she wears things like knee high socks and she's a _girl _ya know?"

Wow I felt so much better now.

"But besides of all of that I still like her and that kiss, boy that kiss rocked my world."

"Don't worry," he said and I was getting ready for one of those strangely insightful comments Mark sometimes provided about relationship which made me question his sexuality even more than I was my own.

"It rocked my world too."

And then there were those comments that assured me that Mark Sloan was definitely a man. Or a pig, but didn't the two come hand in hand?

I through half a piece of pizza at his head.

"I'm having a real crisis here so stop having your little lesbian fantasy!" I yelled at him, trying to find something else not glass to throw at him.

Pizza box, score.

"What? I can't help it," he said with a devilish smile. "Just let the awkwardness go for a little while longer and then when it gets too much you guys will jump each other in an inappropriate place hopefully somewhere public in front of me."

I thought, not about the public place thing but about just leaving it for a while, letting things stew and I smiled to myself. Sure it'd be awkward at first but maybe, hopefully, eventually things would work out in our favour.

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

_Arizona POV_

It was too soon for it to be Monday, I thought with a groan as I shut off my alarm, padding out of my bed to find the familiar emptiness of our house. That emptiness consumed me for a minute as I remembered back to when everyone had been around; the loud singing of my mum as she made our lunches for school, the even louder music coming from my brother's room as he tried to block her out and the deep laughs of my dad. He didn't laugh like that anymore and the quiet when it came like this, so startling and undiluted made me cringe and feel like I did _then_ and that was a frame of mind I didn't want to enter.

So I put some loud music on and ran a steaming hot shower, hoping that this empty feeling wouldn't last the rest of the day.

School seemed longer than usual and maybe it was because Callie and I were...civil. We couldn't talk easily like we had last week and I found myself not smiling, well at least not smiling with my dimples and bringing out the full Arizona charm.

Chemistry was especially awkward as we were already lab partners and I had forgotten in the activities of the weekend, our studying session for tonight. I wondered how I could forget something like that but then she cooly asked me for a test tube and I figured I knew the reason.

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

**Review my awesome readers! And the next chapter shall be yours quicker than ever before =P**

**Jules.**


	7. VII

**A.N. WOW. Thank you SOO much everyone. 18 reviews last chapter which is fantastic, now we will just have to keep it that way? Would it be mean to say 10 reviews before I post another chapter?? ;D**

**Dislcaimer: Once again no one though last night I did actually own Dr. Avery but then I woke up. Sad I know.**

**

* * *

**

_Arizona POV_

I let myself in the house, Callie peering around my shoulder. The house wasn't much but I had put up everything possible to make it look like a home. Photos of my brother and I were on every wall and beautiful scenery shots that my mother took when she left us on our own to travel were never far away.

"Wow," Callie breathed as she examined a sepia photo of my mother's. It wasn't my favourite but a close second. It was of a tiny suburban street somewhere in England, the heavy, dark clouds obvious even in the browns of the sepia.

I led her through into the kitchen where I unceremoniously dropped my bag, motioning for her to do the same.

Dad wasn't due home until five but I didn't expect him until at least seven so Callie and I had the house to ourselves and after the party and our awkward follow up conversations I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her, my head already buried in the empty fridge.

"Whatever, I don't mind" she replied, slowly turning around and taking in every detail. The silence sat heavily between us and I was starting to wonder if our studying session was a good idea or not. Oh well, it was too late to worry about that.

I pulled out a bag of grapes that didn't look too old and motioned with my hand for her to follow. I wound through hallways before reaching my room. I probably should have cleaned up before hand but I hastily kicked some dirty underwear that was lying around under my bed and it wasn't too bad.

"Oh, I love your room," Callie gushed and just that simple reaction sent a huge smile onto my face. "It's so....you."

"Thanks," I murmured, my usual perkiness gone in the light of the mountains of homework we had to get through and the thought of how awkward it was going to be. Was she even going to make eye contact with me?

We were halfway through our science report when I got that familiar craving; no not to lean over and kiss Calliope senseless....okay well that too but mainly food.

"I'm hungry," I said, standing up and stretching out my cramped arms, noticing the way her eyes travelled across my body as my top rode up slightly. "Do you want anything?"

"Dude, you're like stick thin, how do you eat so much?" Callie laughed and I couldn't help but giggle too. It was true, I was a bottomless pit.

I poked my tongue out at her and sashayed out into the kitchen to once again start the hunt for edible food.

I found a packet of frozen mixed berries in the freezer and an unopened bottle of honey. It was the only thing that was constantly being replenished in this house because I ate it so much.

I carried the goods back to my room but I couldn't help but pause at the door and watch as Callie worked hard, her eyes down, brows furrowed and her dark hair spilling over her shoulders, coming to rest all over her work. I smiled softly, wishing things had been different between us and that I had never kissed her that night but it was a little too late for that now so I just took in the sight of her sitting cross-legged on my bed for a few more seconds before making my presence known by tripping over my guitar as I walked in the room.

The horrible out of tune noise made Callie look up and I offered her the honey in one hand and the berries in another.

"No thanks," she said, looking at me incredulously, most likely wondering how I stayed the weight I am when I eat like this. "I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself," I replied, smiling at her, sitting down and pulling out my math book, trying not to think of how long these next questions were going to take me. I pulled the honey bottle closer to me, squeezing a fat drop onto my finger before licking it off greedily. My brother had always teased my about my honey-eating habits. He said that it was disgusting and wondered how I could even eat honey on its own but Callie was not looking at me like I was disgusting. Nuh uh, Calliope Torres was staring open mouthed as I took another finger to my mouth and sucked the sweetness off, licking my finger clean before returning to my homework.

No, Calliope Torres was looking at me wide eyed and although I was the biggest flirt and tease around, I honestly was not doing this on purpose and I continued my honey eating without paying any attention to her dumbstruck stare.

I was focusing on honey and a particularly hard trigonometry question so I didn't notice Callie as she shuffled awkwardly and coughed once. If I hadn't been so math-absorbed I probably would have put the honey down immediately, not trusting myself to keep our already fragile relationship on balance but no, of course I had to get so involved with that question so I didn't notice the way her eyes followed my finger as yet another glob of honey landed there, the way she watched my mouth as my tongue darted out to catch the sticky substance that was about to drip on my maths book.

If I had been paying attention I would have seen Callie moving closer, her dark eyes trained on my now super sticky sweet mouth. When I finally looked up she was way closer than I remembered and I jumped slightly at the proximity, the intense look in her dark eyes sending chills through my body.

I didn't notice the glob of honey sitting precariously on my finger start to slide off but she did and with a movement too quick for me to really know what happened, my finger was in her warm mouth, her soft lips wrapped around the offending digit and her tongue ridding it of all the sticky substance.

I was quite sure that eyeballs were about to fall straight out of my head my eyes were open that wide and my breathing had hitched noticeably but I couldn't take my eyes of the stunning brunette in front of me.

The way her tongue was tracing my finger sent flashbacks of Friday night through my head and I couldn't help but trace her soft lips gently as she finally let my finger out of her warm, now sickly sweet mouth.

We both moved closer to each other until we were barely inches apart and I could smell the honey on her breath. Her eyes had closed a few seconds ago but I kept mine open, looking at her long eyelashes, my thumb rubbing circles onto her silky smooth neck.

I couldn't take it anymore, being so close but not _close enough._ I closed the gap so gently and so opposite of our first kiss. She however, responded exactly the same.

Enthusiastically.

Her tongue was against my lips, invading my mouth and she tasted like the honey she had just stolen from me seconds ago. Sweet, warm and just a little bit spicy. I wondered if that was all because of the honey or if she always tasted like that.

Her hands, god her hands, so soft and warm were sliding across my hips, dipping under the fabric of my shirt and stroking my stomach which tensed at the soft fingers.

"Someone's ticklish," she chuckled into my mouth, the sound of her deep laugh making me push into her, to feel her closer to me. I pushed her back onto my bed, her hands now running through my hair as my own travelled higher and higher up her shirt until I ridded her of it completely.

"Oh God Calliope," was all I could manage before running my lips down her neck, down her collarbone and across the super soft skin at the swell of her-

I pushed her away quickly. No Arizona, I yelled at myself. We hadn't talked at all and we had lots of unresolved issues that would not be resolved by us getting naked and steamy. As fun as that sounded it wasn't going to fix our fragile...whatever it was that we had.

"Arizona?" Calliope whispered, her chocolate eyes questioning and hurt. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my heartbeat down which had responded to seeing Calliope in her underwear on my bed. "Was it something I did? Coz I'm new at this whole girl thing and if I did something wrong then I'm sorry but everything was happening so fast and I kinda just went with my...well not my gut but something a little lower-"

She was ranting now and I could feel a smile growing on my face; a smile that had been absent since Friday night and I moved closer to her again, finally trusting myself to not jump her. I walked until I was right in front of her, her nervous ramble flicking from Spanish to English too quickly for me to comprehend. I put my finger over her swiftly moving lips and she looked up at me, her eyes bigger and sadder than ever before and I felt my smile light up in return.

"Calliope, you are amazing. Like super amazing at the girl thing _but," _I said, keeping my smile up so she didn't freak out again. I didn't speak Spanish so when she freaked out before I must admit that while being super sexy I was a little freaked out too.

"We need to sort out some things and doing that naked on my bed isn't probably the best idea."

She pouted and even though I knew what it would lead to I couldn't help but press my lips to hers gently, smiling into the kiss and pulling away hesitantly. _Damn _she still tasted like honey and it was really hard to focus on _talking, _a thing which I had never liked doing while she was looking at me like that and tasting so delicious.

I kept on pressing gentle kisses to her pouting mouth until she broke down in...I couldn't call them giggles; they were too low and sensual but the effect was the same, I had to move my mouth away from hers.

I kept on trailing my mouth down her jaw, down her neck and up to her ear, biting in gently before sucking on it, my breathing laboured in her ear.

"What about talking?" she asked between moans and I chuckle, smiling at the way she shivered and the vibration.

"Talking is overrated." And I'm pushing her back against my bed again and a part of my brain is telling me to stop and talk but it's a teeny weeny tiny little part with a teeny weeny tiny little voice and the rest of my brain is too busy singing the Hallelujah Chorus to listen to that teeny weeny tiny little part.

_Callie POV_

I savoured her taste, bitter like dark chocolate even though she hadn't eaten any, before I pushed her off of me. Trust me, that is _not_ what I wanted to be doing but she brought up a really good point before because I talked. I did the relation thing and I talked it through first to make sure we were both on the same page but with Arizona, talking seemed like such a waste of time when we could be doing...other things.

Eventually her mouth stilled against mine and I could think clearly again and I crawled out from under her, picking up my top from on top of a lamp on the other side of the room; wow Arizona got a bit enthusiastic.

I put my top on and I saw Arizona pout, still managing to keep her dimples showing and I sat near hear. Not too close because those other activities still sat heavily on my mind and I wanted to talk about this; I needed to talk about this.

* * *

**A.N. See am I good to you guys or what? You ask for a hot make out scene and I give you one STEAMING HOT make out scene :D Show your grattitude in a review??**

**Jules.**

**P.S. Did anyone notice the way Arizona thought of Callie (and by extension what she called her) before and then after/during the kiss?**


	8. VIII

**A.N. Honestly, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I think it's because I'm not totally sure where I want to go from...well the last chapter. I ultimately know what I want to take place but I'm still trying to figure out how much I flesh it out and what I flesh it out with. So please send your ideas in a review because I am struggling a little.**

**Also, in this chapter there is quite a sudden drop into...more serious subjects and I'm not sure if it was a little much a little too quickly but I guess that was the point that Arizona was feeling too much too quick and really I will just shut up and let you read now =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I own no one, just in case you forgot that small fact from the last chapter.**

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

_I put my top on and I saw Arizona pout, still managing to keep her dimples showing and I sat near hear. Not too close because those other activities still sat heavily on my mind and I wanted to talk about this; I needed to talk about this._

"I like relationships," I said, looking at her pointedly because I knew that she didn't and the slightly guilty, cheeky look on her face only confirmed it.

"I don't," she replied and that was the answer I had been expecting but still, hearing her say it, seeing her looking at me with her eyes still dark with lust was hard. "But I want to try."

Her voice was soft, if I had to guess I would say almost scared and I had to grab her chin with my hand and physically lift her face just so I could look into those blue blue eyes. If I wasn't sure that anything too gushy I said right now would send Arizona sprinting out the door I would have said something to encourage her, to encourage us and what we could be but instead I just looked steadily into her eyes while they flicked between the two of mine.

"Arizona, you can do this. I won't be expecting anything, I promise, so anything you give me- even if it's just a day will be a bonus. Besides," I said with a grin, my eyes lighting up at the thought. "If all our kisses are like that I don't see how there will be a problem."

She giggled at that before leaping on top of me, her lips meeting mine in a smile and I was glad to see that the scared and worry look in her eyes had gone. I didn't know why she had freaked out so much anyway. It wasn't like I had proposed but I didn't care because I had _something_ with Arizona Robbins and I was on her bed and kissing her delicious lips and I was in heaven.

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

_Arizona POV_

Callie had gone a few minutes after my father had come home. Our immature giggling moment as we hastily got off each other, after giving her one last kiss of course, and grabbing our Maths books quickly alerted the Colonel that something was going on but I couldn't talk to him like I could my brother so he didn't know about my sexual orientation and I really didn't feel the need to tell him.

So now I was in my bed, the euphoric feeling I had when Callie was here slowly leaking away leaving in its place a feeling that I never wanted to feel again. A feeling that I thought I had banished after I had taken it too far, a feeling that made my mind flick back to _then_ and all the things going through my mind at that time.

I couldn't help it then, my emotions were swirling inside of me so quickly, suffocating me, making it hard to breathe. It was like Calliope and my talk had shaken the already tightly sealed bottle of my emotions too much so now all the ugly emotions that I kept hidden during the day, that I kept hidden from everyone around me came flooding out.

No, I didn't want to do _that _again but I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe and I jumped off my bed and ran into the bathroom, barely bothering to lock the door before jumping in the shower; the freezing cold water making me gasp until it warmed up and thawed my body out.

I knew this was bad, I knew it was wrong but I could never bring it in myself to care and as the water got steadily hotter until it was making my skin turn pink with heat the pressure of those thoughts racing through my mind lessened and my breathing returned slowly to normal. I slid down the cold tiled wall until I was sitting on the floor of the shower, the steaming water beating down on my head and disguising the few tears that managed to escape.

I didn't know why something so simple and showing the tiniest bit of commitment could do this to me; I wanted to be with Calliope so why was it so hard?

As the boiling water lost its sting as my skin became more and more numb I slowly got up and shut off the shower, I didn't want to make my dad suspicious at all. He knew about these _tendencies_ as much as he knew my preference for women and I didn't want him to put any pieces together. I didn't want him to have to worry about his 'perfect little blonde daughter'. If I told him half the things I felt I thought he might actually keel over and have a stroke.

_Touch wood._

I smiled at that as I avoided looking at myself in the mirror, wrapping the massive towel around my body. I didn't need to look at the damage I had caused yet again because I knew it would have faded by the hour and I didn't like to look at that; I confronted everything head on but this, this was something I didn't want to confront at all.

I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed so the redness was hidden from my dad who was hard at work in his study anyway. I threw myself back on the bed stopping the same thoughts from before coming into my head by checking my phone.

_You have 1 knew text message._

I opened it up and smiled immediately. I was Calliope and as much as I was freaking out about everything before one little message sent butterflies racing through my stomach and the grin to stretch across my face until my still slightly pink skin hurt in response.

_Bored. And horny. But mostly bored. What are you up to?_

It read and I couldn't help but chuckle aloud at that.

"What's so funny Zona?" my dad said, his presence at my door so suddenly startling me, making me drop my phone.

"Nothing," I replied, hoping my guilty, nervous look wasn't obvious too him, hoping that the smile that split my face in two wasn't giving anything away. "Just a friend."

He looked like her was about to say something after that, start up a conversation that might have preserved out father/daughter relationship if he had started it two years before that but then with my mind so crazy and happy it would just bring up unwanted feelings.

"I'm really tired, Dad," I cut in, smiling the huge smile I must have gotten from my mum because I had never see him smile like it. "I think I'll have an early night."

He must have sensed that hesitancy, that want that I had for him to not talk to me because I had all my barriers perfectly built up and I didn't want his image of perfect little Arizona Robbins to come crashing down with those walls.

"Goodnight," he said with a sad smile, shutting my door softly on the way out.

"Night Dad."

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

I was almost bouncing in my seat during Biology; I had just gotten a message from Calliope asking me to meet her in a hallway we both knew would be deserted before catching up with everyone else. She was hesitant to announce our relationship to everyone because of the fact that I was a girl. She needed to slowly get them used to the fact, especially Mark and I didn't want everyone to know because of the expectations that put on me. If we were to tell everyone that we were _something_ whether or not a committed relationship but something, there would be that pressure to stay together, that pressure for me to not leave Calliope for fear of what her friends would say. About her, about me, about us.

It was just easier this way and as much as I wanted to kiss her this morning when we met at our lockers, the fact that Mark was there of little consequence to me, I knew that after our little performance on Friday night, subtlety was the way to go.

I raced up the hallways getting completely lost and winding up at the other side of the school and had to sprint all the way back, finally finding the building Calliope had told me to meet her in.

I took the stairs two at a time until I reached the top floor, slightly out of breath but easily finding the now empty girls bathroom. She was right there, leaning back on the sinks and just the image of that and the anticipation for her lips to be once again on mine sent my senses into overdrive and I all but skipped up to her, her eyes lighting up as I got closer and closer.

_Callie POV_

I heard her long before I saw her. She had the most distinctive foot fall. It was light as if she could barely contain skipping everywhere, or flying. Anything but walking. I saw her blonde curls and blue eyes poke hesitantly around the corner before she flew towards me, a mess of happiness and colour and dimples and I felt my smile just light up at the sight of her; all nerves and anticipation and I couldn't help but push off of the dirty sink I was leaning on and push into her, her blue eyes staring deep into mine before we crashed our lips together, almost missing in the rush but the small moan she let out at the contact implied she really didn't care.

I didn't think I could ever get tired of kissing Arizona. Her cold lips contrasted so sensually with my always warm ones and the bitter but mouth watering taste her lips left against mine could transport me to another place completely.

I reculently pulled away and tucked a stray curl behind her ear and her fidgeting told me, hell practically screamed at me about her discomfort with the small gesture but I couldn't help it.

My lips trailed a gentle path from her lips to her temple and I could feel her steadily slowly breath against my neck and I smiled gently. I needed to work the two of us down; if we both came out of this bathroom looking like, well looking like we'd just had a hot make-out session people might get a little suspicious.

She pulled right away from me after that and gave me a smile before leaning in, her head coming to rest in between my neck and shoulder, her breathing coming short and shallow on my neck and I felt so peaceful and the thought that it would be another five hours until we could be like this and be close like this.

I whimpered as the bell sounded loudly, making Arizona jump in front of me and she quickly picked up her bag.

"Come on Calliope!" she said excitedly. "Chemistry now."

I still didn't understand her love for the stupid subject but every time before we trudged up to the Chemistry lab she would be jumping up and down, ready to explode with only the slightest hesitation.

Sometimes I think it was that energy that drew me to her like nothing else had before. Arizona Robbins you're going to be the death of me.

Four hours fifty-two minutes.

**-INSERT DIVIDING LINE HERE-**

**;D review? I didn't get as many last chapter as the chapter before but still the amazing-ness of everyone saying how much they're enjoying this little story is...amazing. Please make my day!**

**Jules.**

**I also realised I don't do as many make-out scenes from Callie's POV...do people want that to change? I just seem to be able to write dirty from Arizona's eyes **


	9. IX

**A.N. Okay, so I know it's been ages since my last UD but blame MLIA. I have just discovered it and its addicting stories. Also, school starts tomorrow so the next chapter will most likely be uploaded even slower. Sorry, it's just what school is. Anyway, I'm trying to flesh out the characters more so they aren't just these perfect people who have hot make-out sessions all the time. I'm giving them some flaws and some different opinions which ultimitely leads to...you got it- DRAMA. Which everyone loves to hate ;D**

**Diclaimer: I own no one.../heavy sigh**

_Arizona POV_

It was going to be amazing. We were going to have that perfect evening with a movie, chocolate, snuggling, a little bit of homework and of course- making out. Lots of that last thing but no. Because freaking Mark Sloan had to go and ruin everything.

"Hey Callie!" he called, forcing the two of us to stop our mad dash to the third floor bathroom for the remainder of lunch.

"Yeah," she said, fidgeting so much I could barely contain a smile. As annoying as it was to have to put off our lunch date it was rather amusing to see her like that.

"Can I come over your place tonight?" I felt my whole happy mood sink. Stupid Mark Sloan and his stupid bad timing. I saw Calliope's face change, I didn't know what was going on, after all I had only been here for a week but there was something that was now showing in her face, that same something reflected in mark's that made me think once again that there was more to the playboy then he let on. I started to think that maybe having Mark over for one night wouldn't be too bad.

"I hope you ladies don't mind me intruding."

Then again...stupid Mark and his stupid gloating voice. He was winking at Callie and her uncomfortable wriggling made me wonder exactly how much he knew about us.

**-INSERT FREAKING ANNOYING AND STUPID DIVIDING LINE THAT WONT WORK HERE-**

I was still clinging in terror to the front seat as Callie stopped the car in her huge driveway; the shockwaves of fear refusing to cease as I got out of the car, Mark clambering out of the back seat with me and it was then that I vowed to never go in a car with Calliope again. The woman drove like she was playing _Need for Speed _and it was safe to say that Mark, although slightly more used to it, agreed with me.

We staggered into the house and I felt the familiar feeling start in the pit of my stomach before it let out an epic growl. Calliope chuckled behind me, slightly closer than the normal distance between two people, her breath just caressing the back of my neck, making me shiver and temporarily forget about my hungry tummy.

She reached forward and licked up my neck to my ear and I jumped around at her, shrieking in faux disgust and running into the kitchen where Mark was already rifling through the fridge. Soon Calliope, soon.

**-dividing line-**

We were all sitting around the tiny coffee table; books, loose pages and pens littering both the table and couches we were sitting on. Mark was staring at his book, completely spaced out, his eyes not having moved from the same blank spot on the page for the last ten minutes and Calliope was angrily chewing on her pen, muttering under her breath the question we were supposed to write an essay on in various ways, none of them providing any inspiration.

And me? I was staring absentmindedly at Mark and Calliope, my mind wondering far away to what might be happening if the former was absent from our studying session.

Suddenly Callie jumped up and walking over to the computer said, "We need some music."

Oh yes, let the fun begin.

_Callie POV_

I waited impatiently as the computer loaded before excitedly putting on my favourite playlist, the one that Christina and I dance it out to anytime one of us has a nasty break-up or feels like crap. First song that came on, Spice Girls. Oh yeah, we were rocking it!

I pulled Arizona off the couch and she immediately started dancing with me, her movements awkward but cute as she jumped up and down in time to the song, singing the easy lyrics along with me.

I looked over at Mark sitting awkwardly on the couch. He wasn't awkward for the reason you might think, he was quite used to my killer Spice Girl dancing but he never liked it when someone else was doing it with me because that meant, well in his eyes anyway, that he couldn't get up dance with me.

Oh Mark, sometimes I really do wonder.

It was Arizona that did it though, her teasing blue eyes caught his and she sauntered over to him, still dancing in time and pulled him to his feet, moving him around until he was shaking his hips like I knew he could. I had never seen Mark let loose like that before; it was like even though all he ever said to Arizona was sexual innuendos they were slowly becoming friends. I liked that, I wanted that, because Mark was my person and I needed my person to like my...well my Arizona.

We danced around for ages, our homework left abandoned and unloved on the coffee table, our minds too full of energy and happiness, a thing I hadn't felt properly in a while, not before Arizona had come into my life that was.

Before her I had George and Eric and other inconsequential boys but they never made me feel like I did with Arizona, like I had found a missing piece of me, a piece of me that she held in her small pale hands with a dimpled smile and a twinkle in her eye.

I didn't mind though, Arizona having a piece of me that was. I didn't care because even only after a week I felt that I knew everything about her; maybe not inconsequential things like her favourite colour but still. I felt like I connected with her, like we understood each other better than anything else.

I watched her dance with Mark Sloan, their movements turning from crazy dancing to something more structured and I realised that was the bad thing about letting loose with dancey people was that their dancing always kicked your dancing's ass.

We eventually sat back down to our homework, even more food in front of Mark and Arizona as they both scrunched up their brows in concentration. It was almost funny from where I was sitting; how alike the two of them really were and it kept me smiling until I broke into the tiniest giggle.

The tiny sound made Arizona look up from her work and as she caught my eye slowly, a taunting grin suddenly reminding me of our interrupted lunch plans and my stomach felt like it had dropped a few floors.

"Toilet break!" Arizona said cheerfully, hopping off the couch and sending me a smouldering look which made it hard for me to stay in my chair long enough to think of an excuse.

"Umm, I have to..."

"Feed the cat?" Mark supplied, his leering grin making me realise that we weren't hiding anything from him.

"Yeah," I agreed without thinking and I was halfway to my bedroom before I realised that I didn't even have a cat.

She was lying on my bed and she looked so small there. My sheet s were black and her pale skin and blonde hair stood out brightly and even if I hadn't wanted to touch her (can't think of _why_) I don't think I would have been able to help myself.

"Calliope," she said simply, rolling over so she was facing me as I walked towards her, slowly because the sight of her on my bed was pretty fantastic. I guess she couldn't wait though because suddenly she was in my arms, her tongue warm and insistent against my mouth and I barely had a chance to groan before her hands were travelling across my body wildly.

There wasn't such a thing as a cute, tame kiss with Arizona.

**-rawrrr these stupid dividing lines hate me-**

We were watching a movie, my parents thankfully out at some work function and Arizona was just too far away for my liking. I subtly looked over at Mark; he was well and truly engrossed with _Breakfast Club_ so I slowly extended my legs until my feet came into contact with her cold toes under the heavy blanket. Victory for Torres!

I was watching Arizona more intently than the movie and I grinned as I watched her bite her lip as my foot ran slowly up and down her leg, getting closer and closer to her thigh each time. She wasn't the only person who could be a tease.

She shifted on the couch so my leg couldn't reach hers and my fun was instantly ruined. It perked up a little bit when she shifted closer to me. Not much; just so I could feel the heat from her body under the covers and my smile grew. Hmm I actually wanted to see this movie too; I guess Arizona was just more captivating then Emilio Estevez.

Mark POV

You had to be an idiot not to see it. Not to see them.

I had pieced together everything as soon as I had seen them this morning. Yesterdays awkwardness was completely gone and in it was an impatient edge, one that had me fidgeting simply from their nervous behaviour. Them sneaking off around the school together confirmed what I already knew and I also knew that Callie wouldn't be alone tonight but I couldn't help it.

My parents were coming home that night after a two month cruise in the Caribbean and I needed a place to get away from them. Callie understood. Callie understood me so even though she had her hot, perky blonde over she had let me.

Sorry Blondie, I smirked, looking over at the two of them, my smirk turning into something much more...

Cute.

That's what they were they were sickeningly cute; so much that I almost felt guilty for watching them like I was now but I couldn't help it. It was those damn feelings they surrounded themselves in that made like a aura, one that you just had to catch, had to feel along with them.

Blondie was sprawled across Callie, the stiff posture she had held far away from my best friend at the start of the night vanished. Her arms were wrapped around Callie's stomach and her head sat in the crook between Callie's neck and shoulder. She had long since fallen asleep, the soft snores she emitted getting louder when Callie wasn't stroking her soft blonde hair.

Sickeningly cute.

But Callie's eyes were drooping, her fingers stilling in Arizona's hair and slowly her breathing deepened until she was sound asleep and I turned back to Breakfast Club, smiling as they all danced around high.

When the movie stopped I turned off the TV and silence fell onto the room heavily, broken only by the occasional snore from Ohio. I walked over to the two of them, half cursing myself for being so paternal and half smiling. I picked up Michigan, her arms easily sliding off Callie and around my neck like a little kid. Her snores had stopped but she breathed deeply in my ear as I carried her down the hall to Callie's bedroom, her legs wrapping around my waist like a monkey and I slowly set her down in the huge bed. The king bed swallowed her tiny frame as she curled up into a little ball, snores returning as I left the room to get the second half of the dynamic duo.

She was hugging her pillow now that Blondie was gone and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her. My little girl was growing up.

And batting for the other team right after sleeping with me, but I figured I'd talk to her about that later.

She slowly came to, her dark eyes half closed and confused as I picked her up and put her squarely on her feet; a hand on her shoulder and one on her lower back to push her forward and make sure she went in the right direction.

She fell into her bed, narrowing missing Texas and I giggled as said blonde groaned and pushed back against Callie and rolled around until they were the picture image of cute. Callie's dark arms wrapped around Arizona small, pale waist, her blonde hair spread out across a tan chest, legs entwined. I had a feeling if these two stayed together it was going to be a major gag fest for everyone around them but at that moment, with no one around to see me all sappy like that I didn't care, just pulled the covers up around them and fell into bed next to them, already fighting to keep some blanket.

Arizona POV

I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew where I was, there was no second panic as I figured out whose bed I was in. Only Calliope could smell like that, feel as soft as that so I kept my eyes closed and prayed super hard that I could fall back asleep. But of course, it didn't work that way and I found myself becoming more and more awake as I squinted my eyes closed tighter and tighter, refusing to look at the bright red numbers of the alarm clock that was way too close to my face.

I opened my eyes. It was pointless trying to delude myself into sleeping anyway and I silently groaned as I saw the glowing numbers, 4:12 and I rolled over so I didn't have to look at them.

"AHH!" I yelled but luckily Calliope slept like the dead and only groaned. The thing however woke with a jump that rivalled my own before it rolled over and I saw what it really was, my heart rate slowly climbing down.

"Mark! You scared the bejeezers out of me," I whispered angrily, rolling gently off Calliope and crashing into the empty spot between the two of them, hoping that my heart would slide back down my throat now that I knew who it was.

He looked at me sleepily for a minute before his eyebrows razed, opening his hooded eyes.

"Bejeezers?"

"Shut up," I told him as his eyes drooped closed. I had always envied people who could go to sleep quickly and Mark's snoring made me crinkle my nose. Damn him, it took me a few hours to get to sleep.

I rolled over again so my side was pressed against Callie's warmth and I stared up at the ceiling. Usually if I was at my own house I would read a book or draw or write or choreograph or even play piano or guitar if the Colonel wasn't home but here I couldn't do much. So I just stared at the ceiling and thought; and with me, thinking is never a good idea.

I thought about Calliope and I. Mainly because that was what was on my mind at the moment. Constantly and it was beginning to freak me out a little bit. I had had this before, this endless thinking about someone but then I had hooked up with them and bang, that thinking disappeared but with Calliope it was different. I hooked up with her and bang, I couldn't stop, I couldn't get enough of her taste, of her smell, her soft fingers travelling over my skin and leaving it tingling insanely in her wake. It was driving me crazy that I wanted, no needed to feel her touch or even just look at her so much; it felt like I was depending on her too much, like the crazy, wild, independent Arizona was slowly disappearing. Like she was slowly being replaced by this needy person.

I liked me! I wanted to stay me but I knew that Calliope didn't know me. She didn't know the person who wandered around the house during the night when she couldn't sleep and she didn't know the person who got so lost and crazy when she remembered to back then. She didn't know me. She knew another version on Arizona Robbins; not the perfect little girl that my father thought I was at least but the person she saw was still wearing a mask. A happy, perky, horny mask.

There was only problem that I had with actually thinking about this. It was that as much as it annoyed me that she didn't know the real me I knew that there was no one I could open up, I knew there was no way I could tell her about all me because I had seen the damage that did first hand. I had been in the receiving line of when opening up like that to someone had turned rotten and the thought of Calliope being able to hurt me like that; it was impossible to think of.

So I guess Calliope seeing another fake version of me wasn't so bad after all.

With a loud snore and a grunt Mark rolled over, squishing me into Calliope's back, not that I minded. I breathed in her smell and closed my eyes, hoping that maybe the deep breathing from either side of me would work as a lullaby.

* * *

**Review please! Any ideas or things you want in the story please tell me- I'm scraping the bottom of the muse jar.**

**Jules.**


	10. X

_A.N. Are you mad?? You're mad, I know. It's been AGES! But I've been SUUUPER busy and I know I managed to find time to write a one-shot but still; this is a little harder to write at the moment. I have written the end though! Which is good....now I just have to come up with a middle....so if you could help me out and share some good drama you want to see happen because I know where I want to go and how I want to get there it's just trying to fill in all the blanks and actually get it out of my head and into Word._

_So, I'll stop ranting now; this is more of a...taster, I guess for future chapters and a chance for everyone to make me feel better after the last chapter's review count which kinda sucked after all the amazing reviews people have left before._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.....which sucks majorly.....and Christmas is ages away....._

_PS. If you read _Silent Night_, the story I wrote when I was being bad and not writing this, you may have remembered I asked if Jackson Avery was a coffee or tea person, well there was a hung vote so if you wanna pop on over there and tell me what you think so I can write a bit more of that one ^^_

* * *

Arizona POV

I hadn't noticed until I had gone too far. It was like in those cartoons where the characters are running along a road; running so fast that they can't stop for the sudden loss of road beneath them, can't stop for the edge of the cliff. In fact, they don't even notice they've fallen off the end of the earth until they are hanging in mid-air, their cartoon legs spinning uselessly trying to grab hold of something under their feet before the inevitable fall. It never works though because they are always running too damn fast and they can never stop until they are thousands of metres above hard, unforgiving ground, before they even realise that there is such a thing as going slowly.

That's where I was right then. I had run too fast, I had ignored the road signs, paid too much attention to insignificant things around me that I didn't realise I was suspended in midair, my little legs spinning wildly, seconds before falling to my death.

There are some days where we just shouldn't get out of bed.

I jumped about a foot and with a scream, landed on the floor beside my bed. When I had chosen _Mission Impossible_ as my wake up alarm I never predicted that it would have quite that effect. Grumbling as I clambered off the floor, trying to get rid of the numbness in my aching elbow was the first sign for me to jump right back into the warm confines of my bed.

An empty box of Cheerio's was the second.

* * *

_I'm horrible, I know but it was either this or nothing!! So REVIEW and then that will make me get my **butt** into gear and keep on writing ^^_

_Jules._


	11. XI

**A.N. FINALLY! A real chapter. Now sure, it's not my best chapter but it's long it has plot...kinda and of course, everyone's favourite thing- hot kisses! Thanks to everyone for their reviews, every single one made me get on the computer and at least stare at the Word document for a while and an extra thanks to the people who gave me ideas! If they weren't used here they will probably be used in the future when I'm beating my head to get ideas for the next chapter =)**

**Disclaimer: Now my friend and I tried but apparently there is no legal way for us to own Jackson Avery....damnit**

_Arizona POV_

School dragged on today and with everyone constantly around us, Calliope and I didn't even get to sneak off to our bathroom at lunch. This and the fact that I just had double Biology left me in a grumpier than usual mood and I grumbled the whole to way to bathroom to try and wash bits of dissected brain off my shirt.

My mood instantly picked up when I saw who was in the bathroom though and I skipped over and surprised her by kissing the base of her neck gently, pushing away her long ponytail. She jumped and turned around, her own grumpy face turning into a peaceful look as she gave me a big hug, her head resting on my own, the both of us breathing in deeply.

"You smell," she said, pulling away from me too soon for my liking but, after giving myself a quick whiff, I realised she was right and the gross smell of dissections had clung to me and I was surprised that she had even hugged me for that long because I knew that if Calliope had smelt as bad as I did I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere near her.

"Ick!" I said, running the tap and cleaning the brain goop from my blue shirt, leaving big wet stains across my chest. Wow, that looked great.

Once I was cleaned up and skipped back to Calliope and gave her one last final kiss, my gross smell be damned and I put all of my pent up emotion from the past few days being unable to see her until I could feel her legs start to go slightly weak and her hands start to grab me desperately.

I pulled away then and sashayed towards the door, giving her one sexy look before sprinting off down the corridor.

"It's a good thing you're cute, Robbins!" echoing around the halls.

**-phew nearly done-**

I all but skipped out of the school as the bell rang, changing to a run when I saw Calliope and Mark already waiting at her car. I flash an impish smile at them, hoping that they weren't waiting for too long before beginning the terrifying ride back to Calliope's house, Mark and I clinging to anything we could the whole way there.

Mark was a weird situation. I knew that he knew that Calliope and I were _something,_ and he knew that I knew that he knew Calliope and I were something but it was a strictly taboo subject until we, meaning Calliope and I, had talked it all over. But I was rather proud of myself; it had been three weeks to the day since The Kiss, yes it did deserve capitals, and I had only had a few minor freak-outs and I know that to most people three weeks is nothing but compared to my first and previous relationship, three weeks with no major stuff-ups, arguments or freak-outs was pretty good.

Touch wood.

We gratefully climbed out of the car, taking super deep breaths to try and combat the feeling that we had just gone on a roller coaster. Mark had already gone inside, probably scavenging for food so I pulled Calliope back gently, smiling at her making sure to execute the dimples perfectly.

She started it. It was the only excuse I had. Sure I may have....flashed the dimples and done the eye twinkling thing I knew she couldn't resist but still, she was the one who had initiated the kiss. Usually who started the kiss wasn't that big of a deal, we had done it that often that there was no counting tally's but today, at this certain time, who it was ended up being a HUGE deal.

I was getting lost in her taste, as usual. Her soft hands were sliding from my shoulders down my shirt covered arms before reaching my skirt and my ass. I couldn't help but growl into her mouth, pushing myself up against her so the feelings she was evoking at that moment could be felt by the both of us. Without meaning to, I lifted my legs up around her waist to I was off the ground and so I could feel her strong hands holding me up as our kissing got more and more intense and I had to constantly remind myself that we were in her front yard or else I would have ripped her school shirt right off her. Her lips left mine for a moment as she travelled hot kisses down my neck and Mark waiting for us inside was of little consequence, all I could think of was getting Calliope's room to continue this out of people possibly watching us.

Her mouth. That's what I can blame it on. Her wonderfully talented mouth that was hitting that sweet spot on my neck, making me moan and wriggle about. That was what had made me forget about going inside or stopping or any other rational thought.

Through the haze of desire Calliope's mouth was giving me I saw a lone figure walking. I knew it wasn't that big of a deal if someone walked past; I mean sure we may get some yelling or perverted stares but we didn't know them so nothing of real consequence could happen.

Except we did know them.

We knew them very well and at the sight of a familiar brunette head rounding the corner of the driveway I tried to tell Calliope what was happening but well, my mind was not working at the moment and it seemed that simple speech was beyond me.

It was her scream that broke us apart. The loud yell of "Oh my god!" that sent us flying apart, Calliope almost dropping me on my ass as we jumped away from each other.

Lexie Grey.

Little Lexie Grey was what had sent us flying apart in a terror and what had rooted to the spot as we sent wide eyes looks of panic at each other because Lexie Grey could be the thing that splits us apart, could be the catalyst that makes people walk around us, making sure they don't touch us, don't look at us in case that being a lesbian is contagious.

I had dealt with it all before, the glares of utter hatred as I entered the girls change rooms. They didn't get that just because I was a lesbian that I might want to get changed as well, didn't get that I wasn't about to jump them.

I had gone through all of that, I didn't want Calliope to have to. I didn't want her to lose any of her friends but the thought of losing her, even though sometimes during a freak-out I would think of just leaving, was painful to think of. The thought that I might be without my daily Calliope drug was torture. That was the point where I feared for our relationship but it was also the point I realised just how I attached I was to the stunning Latina and just how much that scared the hell out of me.

The silence was deafening which was kind of curious because really, how could silence deafen you? This one was though. I was staring at Calliope who was staring at Lexie who was staring at me and it felt like someone had put the world on mute until a truck roared past and gave the world back it's sound, snapping me out of my headspace and back into the rather serious situation in front of me.

"Please don't tell anyone."

_Callie POV_

They had been loaded words, I knew. We were asking for Little Grey to lie for us, pretend that she had never seen the rather intense and hot as hell scene she had just interrupted. It was a pretty big ask of someone I had barely spoken a sober sentence to.

Her eyes were flickering quickly between Arizona's wide blue ones to mine and mu breathing finally started to calm down as I saw the shock fade from her face; her wide doe eyes returning to normal proportions.

"I won't tell anyone." I let out a huge sigh of relief and heard the blonde next to me do the same, the relief in her eyes most likely reflected in my own.

"But I think you guys should."

Ooh yep, I just choked on my own spit.

"Why?" I half coughed, half spluttered; Arizona strangely calm next to me. Lexie looked up at me, her big brown eyes twinkling and a hint of, dare I say it, guilt on her face.

"Because there is **a lot** of money riding on you guys."

At that Arizona's calm face fell off and she started blabbering to Little Grey, and even me, who was fluent in word vomit couldn't interpret what she was spluttering but I was guessing it was some form of outrage at everyone taking bets on us. She obviously hadn't been here long enough.

There was an awkward silence after that. Neither parties could think of anything to say so we just stared at the ground awkwardly. Really awkwardly as I remembered what Arizona and I had been doing before Lexie Grey showed up and my gaze darkened as we both looked up at the same time. I could still taste Arizona on my lips and I wanted to finish what we had started.

"What the hell are you and Blondie doing?" Mark yelled, striding out of the front door, his words making Little Grey flush at the memory of what she had interrupted. He fell silent as he saw all of us standing around looking at our shoes.

"Theyknowaboutthebet," Lexie rambled, determinedly _not _looking at either Arizona or I.

"Shit!" I couldn't help but giggle despite the pissed off look on Arizona's face.

"You betting that we are together I presume?" I asked him, his shifty eyes and wicked smile confirming that more than any yes's could. After all these years Mark Sloan was way to easy to read.

"If we come out to everyone," I said, stepping coyly closer to him, my hand reaching out to join with Arizona's small calloused one as we invaded his personal space.

"Then we get fifty percent."

**-only one more chapter!-**

_Arizona POV_

I knew shouldn't be bugged by it, I mean Calliope wasn't and she had known them for a lot longer but still, the bet bugged me.

"What's up?" Calliope said, ruffling my hair as she walked past, throwing a packet of cookies onto my lap before climbing onto the couch next to me. The girl knew me too well. I crinkled my nose and leant my head against her, her heartbeat loud and repetitive in my ear.

"Nothing," I shrugged off, leaning up to Calliope, my lips already hungry for hers. The perfect evasion technique.

"Liar liar thou pants are ablaze." My lips stilled against her warm neck, right by her pulse point and I exhaled sharply, annoyed that Calliope saw right through my nonchalance attempt and even more annoyed at my myself that I wanted to talk to her about it more than I wanted to kiss her senseless...okay, well maybe not more but it was fairly close. And I could always be entranced by her talented lips after.

"Do your friends always take bets?" Her deep chuckle made me regret choosing the talking option, especially considering how close I was to her soft, warm neck and tanned ears, a place I knew that if I bit down oh so gently would send her into a lust frenzy. I tugged my mind back out of the gutter as I heard her start to explain her...or I guess by now, our friends.

"They can be very very rude and abrasive and loud and totally inappropriate as you just found out but they love me, and you and they just want us to be happy...and to make a profit but I'm sure that wasn't _all _that was on their mind. Besides, when Derek and Meredith- Dark and Twisty and the guy with The Hair," she added at my quizzical look. "Well apparently half the school was on that betting mill and there's one going on about whether or not Christina and Owen...Grumpy and Ranga...are going to get caught by the teachers in the act."

My incredulous look must have been more obvious than I thought and I was slightly sidetracked as Calliope chuckled and leant over for a quick kiss but soon my face split into a smile.

"You know, I really feel like I'm part of the group now."

She laughed at that and pressed me hard into the back of the couch, the cool leather feeling wonderful against my flushed back and we giggled like the teenagers we were as I rolled us over so we were precariously balanced on the edge of the sofa but I was on top. Mmm, just the way I loved it.

With Mark safely at Little Grey's our make-out session extended longer and hotter than ever, Calliope's lips sending burning trails across my whole body as her soft hands rubbed my hips through my thin tank top which was previously under my school shirt before that had been carelessly abandoned.

I was on my back before I knew it, her lips back on mine giving me my dose of Calliope drug that I had been craving for so long. Her hands were going higher and higher up my shirt, her strong fingers sending chills through my stomach but not only chills of pleasure but of nerves too. I had been further than this before; I had given girls and guys everything but never had anyone taken anything from me. I was always the one in control but right then under Calliope with my breath coming out as short, sharp gasps I felt no control, only a whirlwind of emotions that were whisking me away.

Her hands stayed oh so gentle as she lifted my top over my head, her eyes darkening considerably as she took in my black, satin covered and heaving chest. I knew I had taken her this far on only our second kiss but here, lying in her lounge room with her eyes hot against my skin and her lips even hotter it seemed too fast. Too fast to do this, for her to see me like this and I grabbed a hold of her head, bringing it back to my own and just resting my forehead on hers, breathing deeply.

"I can't" I whispered, my body saying the very opposite thing as it continued moving in time with hers creating a wonderful friction right where I needed it but I knew I had to stop, I knew we had to stop. She didn't say anything but her boy stilled until she finally opened her eyes, her gaze almost black with lust and staring right in my own desire-filled eyes.

"I understand," she said throatily and I almost went right back to where we were before after hearing her speak like that but I didn't, just slowly pressed my lips to hers so we were sharing the same breathe, trying to control the sheer amount of lust that was coursing through me.

She laid down next to me and pulled me close as I shook from the amount of emotions that I was feeling right then. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried in front of anyone, even my family let alone a girl I had only known for a couple of weeks but everything I was feeling was swirling around until I was sobbing, no tears actually running but my throat was tight restricting my breathing and I hoped that Calliope would understand that it was nothing that she had done that had made me lose control like this.

I slowly calmed my breathing and my emotions and I felt Calliope's hand which had been running through my hair the whole time still.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying not to look her in the eye; breaking down like that was the worst thing for me, showing how weak I was like that. Tonight I would probably pay for that lapse in control.

"I don't understand what just happened," Calliope said, starting her magic through my hair again. "And I don't want you to think you have to explain it and I _definitely_ don't want you apologising. You are you, screwed up pieces too but when you feel ready to talk to me I'll be there, okay?"

I smiled despite myself. It went against everything I had built for myself this dependency and attachment for her but I couldn't help but think what I had done to deserve someone so _understanding. _If it had been me in her position I don't think I could have left it at that but Calliope did. She pulled out the long forgotten homework, giving me one last hard kiss before setting off to work, her hand holding mine tightly the whole time.

Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing to come out to everyone. It would mean less sneaking around and I think I could put up with the comments if I had Calliope with me and a 25% cut of all the winnings.

**-yayyyyyyy-**

**?What did ya think? Good enough to warrant a review? I do hope so! Send me some review love and make me smile :D**

**Jules**


	12. XII

_**A.N. **_**Yes I am alive. So this chapter took a while, it wouldn't just flow like they usually do so yeah- I have ideas for the next few chapters. Can anyone say roadtrip? :D Please review with ideas and encouragement it helps heaps!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and yeah I'm sad about that especially because there's a teenaged Jackson Avery in this chapter. Who's thinking of moving to Whoville after that episode! Coz I definitely am ;D**

_GRRR! Not this story too! Stupid temperemental dividing lines -.-_

_Callie POV_

I was crazy nervous as I stepped out of the car and it wasn't just because I had let Mark drive us to school, it was because Arizona and I had pinky promised that we were going to tell everyone about _us_ today and the pinky promise was sacred; we couldn't back out of it now.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt two cold hands close over my eyes, the owner whispering comforting things in my ear, her hands sliding down to the warmness of my neck once she realised how jumpy I was.

"Sorry Calliope," she whispered and I could hear the smile in her voice. That amazing sexy smile that made me lose my train of thought every time I saw it. "We don't have to do this today if you don't want to..." And all traces of the smile were gone.

"No," I replied firmly, remembering the pinky promise. "We are going to do it today."

I turned around to face her, hoping that I could get a bit of courage from seeing her beautiful smile but instead I found her looking at me like _that._ The way that made me tingle inside and want to push her up against the nearest hard surface and kiss her senseless. This really wasn't a good way to start the day.

I pushed these feelings down and leant over before dropping the softest kiss against the soft, fragrant skin of her neck simply to make sure that she was feeling the same way as I was. As she shivered and kissed me on the cheek I heard Lexie Grey, who had come up to Mark, choke on her juice box.

It was now or never.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the common room, her face adorably bewildered at my antics. She caught up to me soon enough and skipped beside me and I thanked God that we had a double free first up; there was going to be a lot of explaining to do and even more money swapping hands.

When we walked in to the common room I felt like every single person was looking at us, staring at our intertwined hands but from the calm, amused look of the blonde next to me I was overreacting just a little bit. I tried to calm my breathing as Arizona dragged me to the table which already held Derek, Owen, Meredith and Christina who I was pretty sure were meant to be in class.

Mark and Lexie strolled in behind us and it was then that I knew for sure that something was up. Little Grey never missed class but here she was while the rest of her year were off doing Science or Maths or something. Either they knew that someone was going to take this the wrong way or there was a lot more money riding on us than I had originally thought.

Seriously, were people that starved for entertainment around here?

The small table that we were sitting at suddenly became the focal point of the room and everywhere I looked, gazes flickered away from us and back to their own table, only to flick back again after a few seconds.

"So..." I started and the room seemed more like a vacuum because I swore that my voice was the only noise in there. "We have something to tell you guys."

I tried stressing the _you guys_ bit but it seemed like the Year 11's didn't have any decency what so ever and continued to listen in, without even the pretence of looking away from us.

"Go on..." Christina said dryly, her customary grumpy/bored look adorning her face. Great because that just didn't make me more nervous.

I felt Arizona squeeze my hand harder under the table, her other hand running what I guess was meant to be comforting circles on my thigh which was doing more harm than good as I stumbled over my words, trying to get my thoughts off of her soft touch on my leg. I wish I had worn pants or tights today, anything that might have prevented this heat that was being generated from our bare skin touching.

I looked over at her, my eyes trying to tell her to stop nicely when I saw that smile on her face and I knew she was just doing this on purpose and I growled at her softly, just loud enough for her to hear and smile sheepishly, her hand stilling in response.

"ArizonaandIaregoingout," I rushed and I could tell from the confounded expressions on everyone's faces, not only at our table around the room, that they hadn't heard a work of that.

"What she means to say," a small, calm voice from beside me said, her bright blue eyes alight with nerves and amusement. "Is that we are together, like dating together."

I saw herself pull back from entering into her customary ranting and I smiled a massive smile at that fact that it was _over_ and that so far no one was yelling or throwing tomatoes at us. Not that I expected that to happen...okay well maybe I in my dream last night it happened but I didn't actually think it was going to turn into reality. Much.

It was kind of a letdown actually. I had at least expected a bit of a reaction but all I got was various people swearing as they handed Mark money, who was stubbornly avoiding mine and Arizona's gaze. Ohh yeah, we were expecting most of that.

_Arizona POV_

We migrated to the couches after that; Lexie, Meredith and Christina still with us despite the fact the they were meant to be in lessons. Mark pulled together some of his recently won cash and hit the vending machines and before we knew we were stuffing our faces with Skittles and laughing about some idiot in Christina's Science class as she energetically told us a story of how he caught his eyebrows alight.

I sat near Calliope; not on her like Meredith and Derek and other couples sitting around were but closer than would be considered appropriate for just friend and every now and then she would raise her hands and smooth out the worry lines on my head that had crept there without me knowing.

As she rubbed away the lines of tension in my forehead yet again she grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet before dragging me out the door without saying anything, cat calls following us down the hallways.

I wasn't grumpy at the noise, I mean I was expecting the same thing and I was definitely looking forward to it so when Callie pulled me into an empty broom closet, minus a few brooms of course, I crashed my lips against hers, needing to feel her lips against mine because it had felt like so long since the last time we had done this.

A day suddenly felt like a year.

"Wait a second," Callie said, pulling away from me but the mature sensible person that I was ignored her and continues to kiss down her neck hungrily but it's really not the same when the other person isn't into it so I surrendered, removing my lips from her skin to stare at her grumpily.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Sometimes it was good to have someone who could read you so easily but most of the time, like now, it was just annoying. I wanted to make-out with her and she wanted to talk. My pout slowly faded as I watched her amused expression, wondering at my own maturity.

"I'm just-" I started haltingly, not sure how to convey my thoughts to her in a totally coherent way.

"I've had to come out to my brother and to people at various schools I've been to and there's always a reaction. Sometimes it's ugly, sometimes it's just shock but there's always been a reaction and it feels kind of weird to have people so cool about it."

Wow, I was one for ranting but not the best at monologues, especially ones that required emotions but that was pretty intense for me. I was proud of myself and from the look on Calliope's face she was too.

"Oh baby," she crooned enveloping me in a big hug that threatened to changed the shape of my head. "Don't worry, I'm sure they just don't want to scare us at all and besides, after our performance at Mark's party I'm sure they were all just waiting for it."

That was the first time either of us had mentioned That Night, it always seemed like a bit of a taboo subject and I got a little nervous whenever I was about to mention in and always chickened out. I needn't have worried though because from the look of happiness and lust on Calliope's face she was ready to mention in and remember it as much as possible.

Hmm, I might have to talk Mark Sloan into giving me a copy of that video.

* * *

I had bounced up and down almost continuously through all my lessons from eating so many skittles in our free that I was nearly as hyped up as when I had drunk cordial. It annoyed everyone else so much but it at least made the seemingly endless lessons over way quicker and I was skipping down to lunch, a surprised and slightly worried Derek trailing slowly behind me; vowing, I'm sure, to never let me eat candy again.

"Hey Calliope," I chirped, giving her a quick but hard kiss before I sat down, the sugar high I was on throwing away any reservations I might have had and if Calliope was surprised she didn't show it.

"Hey baby," she said with an equally massive smile as me which turned into a glare as I stole her food, smiling and hoping that the dimples would help me get away with it today.

It did and I munched on her chips, grinning stupidly at her the whole time. Yeah sugar can do that to you.

My high was interrupted as I guy I had never seen walked over to our table. He really wasn't the most attractive person in the world, actually, he looked like he had fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every single stick on the way down but I was in a happy mood so I wasn't going to say anything like that out loud.

"So you're the gay ones?" he said sneering at us and I almost retracted my previous comment but everyone else got over their shock before I did and suddenly our table was alight with yells from the high-pitched insults being dished out by Lexie to Owen who was threatening to take the ugly guy outside and bash his skull in.

Everything was moving so quickly and there were so many voices yelling and Calliope had gone from my side and I had no clue what was going on, my heart thumping quicker and quicker as more and more guys started threatening this guy who was starting to look more and more panicky than the smug grin he had worn before.

"Shut up!" I finally yelled, barely able to hear myself think over the noise and thankfully everyone did, turning to face my halfway through verbally bashing the poor guy.

"Everyone needs to calm down," I said gently, trying to control the amount testosterone being thrown around the room and bashfully all the guys on our side- sorry table- sat down until it was only Mr. Ugly who was left standing. "If you have anything to say, go ahead and say it to us." And I knew that the challenge in my voice was also reflected in my eyes but the idiot had finally realised how much trouble he would get in if he said anything else so skulked back to his own table.

I felt Calliope's hand grip mine under the table, it couldn't be anyone else's; so soft and warm and comforting.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, a shallow echo of her question to me this morning. She shook her head numbly; her eyes wide open with shock and a little bit of pain. It hadn't been bad, he hadn't really said anything mean at all but the resulting fight was enough to shake even me, and I had been through a lot of these kinds of scenes.

"I didn't expect everyone to react quite like that," she replied, finally finding her voice and I definitely agreed with her. It was very overwhelming and to think that I had been worried that they wouldn't accept Callie and I together. All of that seemed like years ago now, a distant worry that was now more something to giggle about as we reminisce.

The cafeteria was eerily quiet as our table sent glares across to where Ugly Guy had sat down and I noticed a few teachers walk in, standing warily against the walls just in case anything serious was to happen.

Eventually everyone started go back to their lunches and the teachers warily stepped out after a word to the lunch ladies. I guess we were going to get a talking to about behaviour soon.

I was eating my sandwich when a very good looking boy came over to our table, sheepishly looking down and I wasn't sure why he looked so nervous until I heard all the guys get riled up and start to glare at him. I didn't think he was going to say anything, he looked so nice!

"That's Avery, he's from the same table as the idiot that was here before," Callie murmured into my ear and despite the rather serious things that were happening I couldn't help but shiver at her mouth so close to my ear. Calliope noticed and smirked of course, damn her, and I tried to repress my sudden urge to drag her back to that broom closet and have my wicked way with her.

"Umm, I'm really sorry about the guy that was here before and what he said and stuff. He's a moron," the pretty guy said softly, his startling blue eyes meeting mine and Callie's briefly but stubbornly avoiding the hostile ones of the rest of our table.

I smiled a big smile at him, he was really cute and shy and I just wanted to put him at ease and the dimples seemed to work coz he then smiled a big smile in return and I felt most of the girls at our table that had been glaring at him before sigh. It looked like we had another heartbreaker on our hands.

"I'm Jackson Avery," he said, holding out a tanned hand and I shook it, indicating to everyone else at the table.

"Do you want to sit down?"

He looked like Christmas had just arrived in Whoville and I guessed hooking up with Calliope could wait until I've finished making a new friend.

* * *

**A.N. Okay, I know there was no hooking up but trust me- the next few chapter I'm planning an epic roadtrip and there will be muuuuuch hotness ensuing =) Please review it makes my day!**

**Jules**


	13. XIII

A.N. I'M SORRY! Ahh you guys must all hate me now because I am officially the WORST updater ever but hey. I have posted a chapter, I have finally gotten over the gripping writers block I had with this story and I have even written things that are happening in a few chapter so I'm not going to completely stall again :) Hopefully you guys have all stuck with me and please review at the end! (Even if it's only to tell me how bad I am for not updating) This chapter is a littler shorter than normal but I figured you guys would be happier with one out sooner than me taking ages to post it and it being slightly longer =P now READ! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters and the quiz belongs to Cosmopolitan XD

* * *

**Arizona POV**

_Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left._

My mind was a blur as I focussed on the sound of my feet hitting the pavement. It was one of the most comforting sounds I could think of and I revelled in it, my pace quickening as actual conscious thoughts slipped into my brain.

Calliope for one.

_Right Left Right Left Right Left Right Left_

My mind was going crazy because every moment I spent with her I was in bliss. I never doubted my choice to throw away the old Arizona or my choice of coming out to all my friends but when I was away from her.

My mind was a mess.

It was stupid things. Nothing of consequence just niggling feelings that left me feeling like my stomach had been opened up, leaving my insides shivering in the sudden breeze. It felt like I was being scrutinized by my own brain from the inside out.

I collapsed on the wet ground next to the path, breathing deeply as my world turned in slow circles from my blurry eyes, a few white spots floating across my vision. Maybe I had pushed it a little too hard. A head suddenly appeared in my splotchy circle of vision and with the person's blonde hair and the white blurs floating in front of my eyes I had to blink a few times to make sure that what I was seeing was real.

"Arizona?" the possibly-an-angel asked and it took a few fuzzy seconds to realise that I knew the person above me and I dug around my brain to find a name for her.

"Teddy?"

She gracefully fell onto the ground beside me, sitting up and pulling out tufts of grass instead of looking at me, with sweat making my blonde hair stick to my forehead and my cheeks burning with the energy I had just used I bet I was a bit of a horror to look at.

"You okay?"

I wish I knew the answer.

"Yep," I finally answered, pulling myself up and trying to regain some sort of composure. "Just going for a run."

She looked at me quizzically, probably wondering how going for a run ended up with me lying on the grass staring up at the sky. Some days I wondered that myself. I pulled myself up, the lack of conversation making things a little awkward and as I extended my hand to help her up she look her eyes to mine.

"If you ever need someone to talk to-"

"I'm fine," I rudely cut in, but I couldn't help it because someone had thought it necessary to see if Arizona Robbins needed to talk and that must have meant that I was showing all the messiness inside. That wasn't good, that wasn't what I wanted. Calliope was turning me soft but I couldn't find it in myself to hate her for it. Some people were gorgeous like that.

"See you later," I said, sprinting back the way I came, noticing with a sinking feeling how high the sun was in the sky. Oh yep, I was going to be late to Calliope's. I was nearly out of earshot when I heard Teddy call out, "See ya Arizona." I don't know why but for some reason it echoed in my head. Man I was in a weird mood that day.

* * *

"Calliope!" I gasped as I slid into her room, my runners left by the door so I didn't completely ruin her beautiful house with my gross muddy shoes. "Sorry I'm late!"

Every feeling from this morning, the utter dread, panic, and confusion that had been swimming through my head as I ran suddenly disappeared as I saw her eyes light up as she looked at me.

"Hey baby," she whispered into my head as she pulled me close and I could hear her heavy breathing and heartbeat against my chest and it calmed me down more than anything had before. All my panicking this morning now felt stupid and unnecessary and I smiled into her shoulder and squeezed her extra tight.

"So what are we doing today?" I say, pulling away regretfully and skipping over to lie on Mark who was sprawled out across Callie's floor, flipping through a Cosmo.

"Test Your Sex IQ," Mark piped up from underneath me. "Think you got sexy smarts? Take this quiz to measure your naughty knowledge."

"Okay go," I said, stretching my arms and getting as comfortable as I could against Mark's lumpy frame. Who knew guys were so bony!

"It's possible for guys to have multiple orgasms. True or false."

"Uhhhhhhh," I sat up slightly, my stomach muscle yelling at me as I did so to look at Callie, the question in my eyes becoming apparent in hers.

"Can they?" she asked me, flopping down on her bed listlessly as her face scrunched up in thought.

"I...think so?" My statement coming out more as a question than anything else.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yes!" we both yelled at Mark who nodded and moved on to the next question while Callie and I shared an air high-five, both of us too lazy to get off the bed or in my case, Mark.

"What percentage of men always have an orgasm during sex? Fifty-five, Seventy-five or ninety-five?"

"Shit," Calliope muttered from her collapsed state on the bed. "Why are all these questions about guys and sex, it's gay as."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's straight," Mark replied matter of fact-ly and I couldn't help but erupt in giggles, my already sore stomach muscles contracting painfully as I did. Mark did have a point though.

"Okay, okay, seventy-five," I said, going for the middle of the range option.

"Correct," Mark said and I did a pathetic attempt at a victory dance. "But only 28.6 percent of women say the same thing. Interesting."

"Not if they're with me," I tease, winking at the lump of dark hair that was possibly a Calliope mess on the bed. "Mark's just jealous he can't pleasure women as much."

"What's the average length of a hard penis?"

"Ooh ooh oh!" Callie and I yelled, her jumping up to her feet and bouncing on the bed and me attempting to pull myself onto my elbows but really only succeeding in elbowing Mark in the ribs. "FIVE TO SIX INCHES!" Score for Callie and Arizona on the synchronised answering.

"I don't want to know how you guys know that so well," Mark grumbled.

"Trust me, you'd be surprised with the stuff we talk about," Callie giggled, not giggling giggled though, low sultry chuckles that, as usual, turned me on. _Not now Arizona_, I told myself, settling down into Mark once again and laughing lightly at the sounds he made as my pointy elbows dug into his stomach.

"If a guy...oh no," Mark trailed off and we turned to look at him curiously. He coughed lightly and continued, shooting a warning gaze at Callie which I totally didn't understand. "If a guy thrusts too hard he could break his penis?" He didn't even get to ask true or false because Calliope's sudden outburst of uncontrollable laughter cut him off. I think I was missing something.

"I can't breathe!" she yelled, her voice breaking before she collapsed onto the bed, rolling around, her laughter so hard she had gone completely silent and was now flapping her arms and generally looking like a slightly retarded seal.

"Are you okay Calliope?" I asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Let's just say true and be done with it."

"HAH!" Mark yelled, startling me and making me roll onto the floor with a bang. "You can't break it! Membranes can tear but you can't physically snap it."

Callie poked her tongue out at him which Mark returned. "Whatever, you still broke yours with what's her name."

Mark grumbled a little bit more, Callie lying back down and chuckling to herself, her dark gaze meeting mine and smiling softly, silently telling me to come and lay on her and not the man-whore with the broken penis underneath me. I was definitely happy to oblige.

I crawled over, Mark grumbling as I stuck a final few elbows into his sensitive stomach and laid across Calliope, her arms wrapping around my waist and warming me up all the way to my insides. She pressed her lips gently to my neck and this time I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her and I pressed my cold lips against her always warm ones, smiling into the familiar yet extraordinary feel.

"Who daydreams more while getting it on?"

"Men," I replied just as Calliope said "Women," the both of us turning our heads back to glare at each other as we waited for Mark to find the answer.

"Women," Mark said as Callie yelled triumphantly and blew a raspberry on my cheek.

"In America, most people's number of sexual partners is in the single digits. True or false?"

"False."

"Wow!" Mark exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Most people have about eleven sexual partners in their lifetime. I'm heaps gunna beat that!" Ahh, Mark Sloan, how eloquent of you.

"In some parts of the country, girl's have to get approval from their parents before waxing down there."

"No way," Callie said, her satisfied, sexy smirk on her face.

"True," I said, hoping my satisfied, sexy smirk bet hers. I doubted it though because she pulled it off so freaking well. "Trust me; I've lived a lot of places."

Mark was looking at me strangely so I just looked up at Callie and smiled cheekily. Oh yeah, I could pull off the sexy smile.

"And changing the subject, the clitoris has twice as many nerve endings as the penis," Mark said, putting on the worst British accent I've heard making Calliope chuckle behind me.

"True," we called out together, Mark looking accusingly at us on the floor. "Yeah, you would know."

I felt that was an opportune moment to block out the rather annoying voice of Mark and lean up to where Callie was behind me, pressing my lips firmly against hers, my body following the action and smoothly pressing her into the bed. I vaguely heard Mark groan about us making out again but I knew he didn't care one bit and my head was too busy imagining the massive orchestral music that would be playing right now if my life was a movie and I moved my hands off Calliope's soft curves to give Mark the finger before slowing down her passionate kiss. I didn't mind giving Mark a bit of a show, he was used to it by now, but I did have some decency and the guy was still a manwhore no matter how charming he really was beneath those flirty ways.

"Okay Calliope," I said perkily, kissing her nose gently as she slowly calmed down from our mind blowing kiss. "What are we doing today?"

She looked at me and smiled one of her infectious, evil, sexy grins before turning to give the same look to Mark.

"Laser skirmish."

* * *

**Like? Hate? Please drop us a review :) It's awesome to know what you guys think of it!**

**Jules :D**


End file.
